DUMB
by ays cloud
Summary: Summary : Naruto, seorang tunawicara menemukan seorang bayi di dekat rumahnya. Sasuke, seorang polisi divisi orang hilang mendapat tugas mencari anak yang sudah lama hilang. Bad summary! SasuNaru! Newbie. Dont like dont read. alur maju mundur. END!
1. Chapter 1

_**DUMB**_

By Ays Cloud

Warning : **BL,BxB,Shonen-ai. OOC, Typo(s). Don't Like Don't Read. Like? Review onegai. Italic for Flashback**

Summary : Naruto, seorang tunawicara menemukan seorang bayi di dekat rumahnya. Sasuke, seorang polisi divisi orang hilang mendapat tugas mencari anak yang sudah lama hilang. Bad summary! **SasuNaru! Newbie**

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, _Dumb_Ays Cloud

.

.

_._

.

.

_Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak berparas tampan dengan paduan manis bersurai pirang dan memiliki iris biru langit terlihat merenung di ruang tamunya yang sunyi. Tangannya menggenggam sebuat remote televisi, tapi ia tidak terlihat berniat untuk menyalakan televisi. Anak itu mulai melamun. Dan tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lainnya di ruangan itu. Sosok itu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto pelan._

_ "Hey~ Gaki!" Naruto menoleh kaget yang disambut tawa dari sang pelaku._

_ 'Nee-chan!' umpat Naruto kesal. Wajahnya berkerut tidak suka. Anak berumur 14 tahun itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan melototi sang kakak. "Kh…Hm..Ng…"_

_ "Ha'I ha'I~ Aku hanya bercanda Naru-chan~ jangan ngambek gitu dong sama gadis cantik ini~" Sakura tertawa pelan melihat Naruto yang masih merengut. Dia segera menyodorkan kantong yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Yah~ kasihan sekali ramen ini. Terpaksa harus ku buang soalnya yang mau aku kasih ramen lagi ngambek~" Sakura berujar dengan wajah sedih pura-puranya. Naruto syok ketika mendengar kata ramen dan dibuang yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura._

_ "Ah…Hm..NG!" Naruto bersuara. Sakura kembali tertawa, ia sangat tahu kalau bocah di depannya ini menyuruhnya agar tidak membuang ramen itu. "Nnn…Hmm..!" Suara Naruto kembali terdengar membuat Sakura gemas._

_ "Iya.. iya.. aku kan bercanda. Cepat sana ambil mangkuk. Kita makan sama-sama." Naruto menggumam dengan wajah senang kemudian berlari menuju dapur. Sakura hanya terkekeh melihatnya. "Kau sangat manis Naru-chan~" gumamnya pelan._

_._

_ "Kau tidak mau?" Sakura menghela nafas. Baru saja ia mengajak Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya—untuk kesekian kalinya. Jawaban yang di dapat masih sama. Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu menatap Naruto penuh harap, tapi sang bocah hanya menggeleng pelan. "Hah~ tidak apa sih. Aku kan tidak mungkin memaksamu." Ucap Sakura dengan lirih._

_ "Hm…Ng..Mhng…" Sakura mengangguk walau sebenarnya iya tidak mengerti. 3 tahun sudah ia mengenal Naruto, tapi Sakura masih sulit mengartikan ucapan anak itu. Berkali-kali Sakura membujuk Naruto untuk berkonsultasi ke rumah sakit. Setidaknya Naruto butuh belajar bahasa tangan agar orang-orang bisa mengartikan ucapannya—setidaknya ada. Tapi Naruto selalu menolak. Bahkan Naruto menolak untuk keluar rumah. Bocah itu selalu berdiam diri di rumah. Sakura menjadi khawatir karenanya._

_ "Tidakkah kau bosan?" Sakura mencoba mengajak Naruto keluar, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. "Hmm…" gumam Sakura tidak jelas. Naruto hanya memandang Sakura dalam diam._

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan pelan menembus heningnya malam. Mata biru langitnya menatap sekitar dengan was-was. Entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda bersurai kuning ini tapi ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya serta mengeratkan genggamannya pada barang belanjaan yang di bawanya.

Tap tap tap….

Langkah pemuda itu semakin cepat hampir bisa dikatakan sebagai berlari. Ia menatap lurus ke depan ketika melihat jarak rumahnya yang sudah dekat.

Blam!

Buru-buru melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto—nama pemuda tersebut duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil memegang dadanya berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

Klang!

Naruto menoleh kaget. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat seorang balita yang menatapnya sambil menyodorkan botol susunya yang sudah kosong. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengambil botol itu, ia mengisyaratkan agar anak itu tetap diam menunggunya. Anak itu hanya tersenyum membalas gerakan Naruto.

.

Naruto memperhatikan balita yang terlelap dengan damai di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Sesekali tangan tannya menepuk kepala sang bocah ketika ia menggerut pelan. Setelah puas memandangi sang anak. Naruto termenung, tiba-tiba ia teringat bagaimana ia bisa dalam kondisi seperti ini sekarang.

_._

_._

_Naruto berjalan dengan malas. Matanya sedikit-sedikit terpejam menandakan pemuda tampan—sekaligus manis itu sedang mengantuk. Terkadang tangannya menutup bibirnya yang menguap sangat lebar. Dalam hati pemuda itu menggerutu. Seandainya saja ramennya tidak habis, ia pasti tidak repot harus keluar di malam hari seperti ini._

_ Naruto kembali menguap, kali ini lebih lebar dan ia tanpa malu menutup wajahnya. Ia menoleh sekitar melihat bahwa jalan sangat lenggang. Ketika mata biru langitnya melihat sebuah keranjang aneh di dekat tempat sampah, Naruto mengernyit. Ia berhenti sebentar kemudian melihat sekitar. Ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lambat kearah keranjang tersebut. ketika ia menengok kearah keranjang. Bibir Naruto reflek membuka lebar, mengeluarkan teriakan tanpa suara. Naruto hampir berlari saat sadar kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia menolehkan kepala nya ke sekitar._

_ 'Tolong di sini ada bayi!' teriak Naruto yang berbuah sia-sia. Ia kembali melirik kearah keranjang. Kali ini ia berjengit kaget ketika menyadari sepasang oniks menatapnya. Naruto gelagapan. Mulutnya berkomat kamit tidak jelas._

_ "Ng..Mn.. .." Ucapnya tidak jelas. Naruto rasanya ingin menangis. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa._

_ "Oek…oekk…" Naruto terkejut ketika melihat bayi tersebut menangis sambil mengulurkan tangan kecilnya kepada Naruto. "Oekkkkkkk" Tangisnya semakin keras membuatnya semakin bingung. Akhirnya Naruto mengangkat bayi tersebut dan mengambil keranjang itu kemudian berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya._

_ 'Kami-sama tolong aku~' Batin Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Ia melirik bayi tersebut. bayi itu hanya diam sambil mengelus wajah Naruto pelan. Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Mengembangkan senyum kecil yang di balas tawa riang oleh sang bayi._

_._

_Namanya Sato. Siapapun yang menemukannya jagalah ia dengan baik seperti merawat anakmu sendiri. Ia masih berumur 8 bulan dan tak tahu apa-apa. Ku harap kau mengerti bagaimana keadaannya. Jaga dia. Terima kasih._

_ Naruto menghela nafas setelah membaca memo yang terselip di keranjang bayi itu. Mata birunya melirik beberapa peralatan bayi yang juga ada di dalam keranjang tersebut. sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan mungil mengusik Naruto. Seorang bayi yang sangat manis berambut raven dan bermata oniks itu menatap Naruto polos. Naruto kembali menghela nafas._

_ 'Sato-chan?' batinnya. Ia menatap bayi itu yang tersenyum seolah tahu jika Naruto memanggilnya walau dalam hati. 'Astaga, apa yang harus ku lakukan?' Naruto kembali membatin. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Kemudian ia sadar sesuatu. Cepat-cepat tangannya mengambil ponselnya yang terselip di sakunya. 'Nee-chann!' pekiknya dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan rumah di depannya dalam diam. Ia kembali mengingat wajah pemuda yang memasuki rumah itu. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya menghubungi seseorang yang bekerja sama dengannya di kasusnya ini.

"Itachi, aku menemukan pemuda blonde dengan mata biru itu."

"_Wow, cepat sekali otoutou~ apa kau sudah yakin?"_

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan percaya diri. Matanya masih mengawasi rumah di depannya.

"_Baiklah, akan ku cari datanya. Siapa namanya?"_

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"_Oke~ kau akan tetap mengawasinya?"_

"Ya."

"_Ck, baiklah. Take care."_

"Hn."

Flip.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya. Ia merebahkan punggungnya sambil tetap mengawasi rumah bercat orange itu. Diam-diam ia menyeringai.

'Aku mendapatkanmu, Uzumaki'

.

.

.

_"Uchiha," seorang laki-laki tambun berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati sesosok pria muda yang berdiri di samping mobilnya. Baru saja tangan putihnya menyentuh knop mobil, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya._

_ "Hn?" Sahutnya saat melihat sang pemanggil. Ia menatap Chouji tajam saat laki-laki itu belum membuka mulutnya._

_ "Huh, sabar sedikit dong. Aku lelah nih berlari mengejarmu." Sasuke mendengus malas. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh knop sebelum di tahan Chouji. "Hey kita dapat kasus nih. Ayo kembali ke kantor."_

_._

_ "3 Tahun yang lalu?" Sasuke membeo dengan tatapan dinginnya. Laki-laki bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap kakaknya Itachi dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kau bercanda?"_

_ "Aku serius. Kepolisian di bayar mahal untuk ini."_

_ "Lalu apa peduliku?"_

_ "Sasuke!" Sang kakak hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau sangat tidak suka dengan kasus seperti ini. Tapi kami hanya percaya padamu."_

_ "Bagaimana denganmu?" Pria tampan berusia 21 tahun itu menatap Itachi tajam saat melihat Itachi yang tersenyum aneh._

_ "Tentu aku ikut."_

_ "Gila!" gumam Sasuke kesal. Dia dan kakaknya disatukan dalam satu kasus. Wow orang itu pasti sangat kaya dan berpengaruh. "Jelaskan padaku." Ucap Sasuke cepat. Ia malas membuang-buang waktu._

_ "Begitulah otoutouku~" ucap Itachi dengan nada menyebalkan—bagi Sasuke. Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Seorang bayi berumur 8 bulan. Namanya Sato. Karena sesuatu, keluarganya terpaksa menyembunyikannya. Tapi kemudian bayi itu menghilang 3 hari setelahnya. Seseorang mengaku menculiknya dan membuangnya di dekat tong sampah. Kemudian sang pelaku berkata seseorang berambut blonde dan bermata biru mengambilnya."_

_ "Tunggu. Kenapa baru dicari sekarang?" Sasuke mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Dahinya mengernyit tidak suka. "Keluarga macam apa itu?"_

_ "Entahlah, perintah ini datang dari atasan langsung. Jadi kau tahulah~"_

_ "Merepotkan." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka tiba-tiba. "Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku detektif yang bertugas di kasus ini." Itachi terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya tertawa dengan keras._

_ "Oh wow sampai Nara Shikamaru juga?" Ucap Itachi masih dengan tawanya yang berderai. "Kasus ini paling fenomenal."_

_._

_._

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia melirik balita yang masih tidur lelap disampingnya itu. Dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Ia duduk sambil memijit keningnya pelan. Naruto menghela nafas. Diam-diam ia melirik pintu rumahnya.

'Aku tahu, dia mengawasiku.' Batin Naruto kalut. Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh cepat. 'Aku harus bagaimana?'

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat ia membeli ramen di toko 24 jam dekat rumahnya.

_._

_._

_ Seorang laki-laki tampan tiba-tiba menghadang Naruto. Ia terkesiap kemudian melotot menatap laki-laki itu._

_ 'Siapa kau?!' ucapnya—dalam hati. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah foto. Naruto meliriknya, dan ia tersentak mengenali siapa yang ada di dalam foto itu._

_ "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku sedang mencari seorang bayi yang menghilang 3 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Lelaki dengan paras tampan itu menatap pemuda manis yang hanya diam di hadapannya ini. Diam-diam dia menyeringai. "Tuan?" Ucapnya berusaha sopan._

_ Naruto menggeleng. Bibirnya membuka tapi ia kembali menutupnya. Kemudian dengan segera meninggalkan lelaki bernama Sasuke itu._

_ "Bocah, jika kau tidak mengaku. Maka aku yang akan membuatmu mengaku. Naruto~"_

_ Naruto kaget. Ia mempercepat langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan lelaki itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai senang._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengusak surai blondenya dan meneguk airnya perlahan.

Brush!

Naruto terkesiap. Ia terbatuk tanpa suara. Menatap kesal kearah bocah yang mengagetkannya itu.

'Sialan kau Sato-chan! Kau mengagetkanku!' ucap Naruto. Yang di dengar oleh Sato—balita berumur 3 tahun itu- sebagai gumaman tidak jelas. Menghela nafas, Naruto mendekati Sato. Ia berlutut mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan anak itu. 'Kenapa Sato-chan?'

Sato menggeleng pelan. Mengusap wajah Naruto kemudian menarik Naruto menuju kamar. Naruto hanya diam mengikuti. Bocah kecil itu menepuk-nepuk ranjang, mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk tidur di sana. Naruto tertawa tanpa suara kemudian menerjang Sato yang dibalas tawa tanpa suara juga.

Pandangan Naruto berubah menyayu. Ia sedih ketika melihat tawa Sato. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa bicara. Tanpa sadar Naruto menangis. Membuat Sato kaget kemudian ikut menangis tanpa suara seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Naruto buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan memeluk Sato menenangkan Sato.

"Ang..Hn..Mm..Hng.." Gumaman Naruto terdengar jelas di telinga Sato. Walau ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia tahu bahwa Naruto menginginkan dirinya untuk berhenti menangis. Sato menarik wajah Naruto dan mengecup pipinya pelan. Naruto membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hmmm…hng.." Sato bergumam. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tahu jika sebenarnya Sato bisa bicara. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa karna tidak ada yang mengajarkannya. Naruto sudah sering memutar kaset belajar berbicara pada Sato. Tapi Sato tidak pernah mempelajarinya. Ia selalu diam, seperti Naruto. Atau kadang bergumam seperti Naruto. Bahkan Sato hanya diam ketika Nee-channya—Sakura mengajarkannya bicara.

Naruto melirik jam dinding. Ia buru-buru menarik tubuh Sato kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. Naruto tidak mau jika Sato kurang tidur dan bangun kesiangan. Jadi Naruto segera menina bobokan Sato agar Sato kembali tidur.

.

.

Tok…Tok…Tok..

Naruto mengeliat, ia menatap jam dinding dengan enggan. Ketika sadar masih pukul 04.30 pagi. Naruto menggerutu.

'Aish! Siapa sih mengganggu pagi-pagi?!' Naruto menggerutu sambil mencak-mencak. Ia turun dari ranjang dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju pintu rumanya.

"Halo, Uzumaki. Selamat pagi."

Bruk.

Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ketika seorang laki-laki tampan yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu berdiri di depannya. Wajah mengantuk Naruto berubah menjadi wajah horror.

"Hey. Kau seperti melihat hantu saja." Sasuke mendengus. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang terlihat bergeming. Ia langsung saja menarik Naruto dan menyeret pemuda itu menuju sofa. "Kau tidak sopan sekali dengan tamu bocah" Ucap Sasuke dingin. ia duduk dihadapan pemuda yang masih dengan wajah horrornya itu. Setelah mengendalikan diri. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!' ucap Naruto sambil menatap was-was Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mengernyit bingung tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan pemuda di depannya. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia mengambil sebuah note kecil beserta pena. Kemudian memberinya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn? Aku di sini untuk mengambil bocah bernama Sato yang kau temukan 3 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Sasuke to the point. Walaupun Sasuke masih bingung kenapa pemuda ini tidak bicara padanya melainkan menuliskannya kemudian memberinya ke Sasuke.

'Tidak ada orang yang kau cari di sini. Kau bisa pergi sekarang' Naruto menatap Sasuke. Dalam hati dadanya kembali bergemuruh. Ia melirik kamarnya kemudian melirik jam dinding. Menghela nafas berharap lelaki ini cepat pulang. Mengingat sebentar lagi Sato akan bangun.

Kriet…

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Menghentikan niatan Sasuke yang ingin berbiaca. Naruto menoleh kaget. Kemudian menghela nafas lega.

'Dewi penyelamat!' Batin Naruto dengan wajah berbinar.

"Naru? Ada tamu sepagi ini?" Seorang gadis menatap kaget lelaki bersurai raven yang duduk di hadapan Naruto. Wajahnya agak bersemu menyadari jika lelaki itu sangat tampan. "Oh halo, maaf menganggu. Boleh ku tahu ada urusan apa pagi-pagi begini?" Sakura—gadis tersebut duduk perlahan di samping Naruto. Menatap lelaki itu dan Naruto bergantian.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Dari kepolisian divisi orang hilang. Ingin mengambil Sato. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang hilang 3 tahun yang lalu dan ditemukan orang pemuda ini." Sasuke berucap dingin sembari menunjukan foto Sato dan surat permohonan pencarian yang dibawanya. Sakura terlihat kaget. Ia menatap Naruto. Melihat wajah bingung pemuda itu Sakura menghela nafas.

"Begini, eum.. sebenarnya saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Eung…" Sakura kembali melirik Naruto. Ia menghela nafas ketika dilihatnya Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, saya beri kalian waktu. Tapi saya akan tetap mengawasi kalian." Sasuke memasukkan kembali foto dan surat tersebut kedalam saku jasnya. Ia menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum berpamit.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura masih menghela nafas. Ia mengelus punggung pemuda di hadapannya pelan. Ketika mata emeraldnya tanpa sengaja melihat sesosok banyangan cilik di pintu kamar Naruto. Gadis itu terkesiap. "Sato-chan!"

Naruto ikut menoleh kaget. Mata birunya bertubrukan dengan iris onyx Sato. Kemudian melihat Kristal bening di sekitar matanya, Naruto segera berlari dan memeluk Sato. Yang hanya terdiam tak membalas pelukan Naruto.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

.

Newbie, bukan first ff sih. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DUMB**_

By Ays Cloud

Warning : **BL,BxB,Shonen-ai. OOC, Typo(s). Don't Like Don't Read. Like? Review onegai. Italic for Flashback**

Summary : Naruto, seorang tunawicara menemukan seorang bayi di dekat rumahnya. Sasuke, seorang polisi divisi orang hilang mendapat tugas mencari anak yang sudah lama hilang. Bad summary! **SasuNaru! Newbie**

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, _Dumb_Ays Cloud

.

.

.

.

= Konoha Police, Divisi Orang Hilang. 2014 =

"Tuna wicara?" Sasuke membeo. Wajahnya mengerut sebentar sampai akhirnya kembali seperti semula.

"Ya." Shikamaru menguap malas. Sejak tadi Sasuke selalu mengintrupsi apa yang di katakannya, membuatnya malas.

"Tunggu, kau bukannya mengawasinya? Mengapa kau tak sadar bahwa ia seorang Tuna wicara?" Itachi menatap Sasuke aneh, Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Hn"

"Baiklah, Ku lanjutkan ya? Hmm… Umur 17, yatim piatu. Tidak terdaftar di sekolah manapun. Tidak punya sanak saudara, tinggal sendirian." Shikamaru berhenti sebentar menatap Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih diam mendengarkannya. "Hey, sebenarnya aku melakukan penyelidikan mendalam."

"Hn? Memangnya kapan kau melakukannya?" Sasuke mendengus menatap Shikamaru remeh.

"Jangan salah tuan Uchiha, aku lebih dulu 'mendapatkannya' ketimbang kau." Shikamaru menguap sedangkan Sasuke melotot. Itachi tertawa menanggapi.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang kau dapatkan dari penyelidikanmu?" Itachi tersenyum tipis menatap Sasuke yang merengut—dengan gaya Uchihanya. "Hey, tak usah seperti itu dong. Seharusnya kau tau siapa itu Nara Shikamaru." Lanjutnya dengan kekehan.

"Eh keriput, yang adikmu itu siapa heh?" Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam. Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng.

"Begini. Aku menemukan kisah menarik dari Uzumaki Naruto itu." Shikamaru menatap kedua orang di depannya yang juga menatapnya balik. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Naruto kehilangan orang tuanya saat umurnya 8 tahun. Mereka terlibat kecelakaan mobil, hanya Naruto yang selamat. Anak itu mulai tidak bisa bicara sejak kematian orang tuanya. Ia mengalami syok. Awalnya dokter mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidak permanen tapi Naruto tidak bisa bicara hingga sekarang karena ia tidak mau." Shikamaru berhenti sebentar dan meminum segelas air.

"Tunggu, aku baru ingat tadi kau bilang bahwa ia tidak punya sanak saudara. Lalu wanita yang ku lihat kemarin siapa?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru, yang ditatap terlihat berpikir sambil mengetuk-ketuk jarinya.

"Ah! Mungkin itu Haruno Sakura. Seorang pekerja part-time yang dekat dengan Naruto." Shikamaru berhenti lagi dan kembali mengambil minum. "Sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus, tapi sungguh aku merasa bahwa Naruto itu menarik."

"Jadi maksudmu, penyelidikanmu itu tidak penting begitu?" Itachi kembali mengeluarkan tawa. "Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Ucap Itachi yang dibalas pelototan oleh Shikamaru dan entah kenapa Sasuke juga melotot.

"Hey hey, lalu intinya apa?" Ucap Sasuke yang mulai bosan. Ia menatap Shikamaru sekilas. "Aku ingin mengawasi bocah itu."

"Intinya, ini aneh bagiku." Shikamaru kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. "Kau tau kan, jika anak ini menghilang 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia di culik, kemudian penculiknya mengaku lalu mengatakan bahwa ia membuang bayi itu dan di temukan oleh Naruto."

"Memang aneh sih." Itachi terlihat berpikir. "Bukan itu saja, Kita yang dipekerjakan bersama-sama ini sudah aneh." Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Penculiknya mengetahui bahwa yang menemukan Sato adalah seseorang berambut blonde dan bermata biru. Tapi…. Mengapa ia tidak mengatakan bahwa itu adalah seorang pemuda?" Sasuke tersentak ia juga baru menyadari hal itu. "Lalu letak bayi itu di tinggalkan sangat dekat dengan rumah Naruto. Seharusnya sang penculik sudah sadar kalau Naruto lah yang mengambil Sato. Kemudian mengaku dan pasti keluarga itu sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa polisi. Benar kan?"

"Jadi yang aneh di sini adalah penculiknya?"

"Tidak, menurutku tidak begitu." Sasuke mengernyit menatap aneh Shikamaru.

"Yang aneh adalah keluarganya." Itachi melanjutkan. "Sangat aneh, karena untuk apa mereka mencari bayi yang sengaja mereka sembunyikan? Sudah hilang 3 tahun pula. Selain itu, tugas ini di berikan langsung dari atasan. Aku yakin ada kasus tersembunyi di sini."

"Kau diam saja berarti kau sudah menyelidiki kan?" Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat Itachi yang membalas senyumnya. Sasuke kesal. Ia merasa tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Ucap Sasuke tajam. Ia menatap kedua orang di depannya kesal.

"Bukannya menyembunyikan, Otoutou~" Itachi menjawab dengan nada sing a song yang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. "Awasi saja si Uzumaki itu. Kami percaya kan itu semua padamu."

.

.

.

_= Konoha, 2011 =_

_ "Naruto kau serius?!" Sakura berteriak keras membuat telinga Naruto berdenging. "Astaga!" Melihat wajah polos Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas. Menatap entah bingung atau apa kearah bayi yang di gendong Naruto._

_ "Hmm…Nggg…" Naruto bergumam mengambil keranjang biru itu dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura._

_ "Sato?" Ucap Sakura pelan. Naruto mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. "8 bulan? Kecil sekali~" Sakura menatap bayi itu sendu. Sedangkan sang bayi hanya diam dan meringkuk dalam pelukan Naruto. "Apa dia sudah makan?" melihat Naruto menggeleng, Sakura menghela nafas—lagi. Ia sangat tahu, Naruto pasti tidak mengerti hal seperti ini. "Aku siapkan makanan dan susu untuknya. Usahakan agar ia tidak tidur, ne Naru-chan?"_

_ "Hmm..hmm.." Naruto tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya._

_._

_._

_ "Naruto, ayo bicara." Sakura menarik tangan Naruto ke ruang tamu. Setelah memastikan sang bayi tertidur pulas. Naruto mengikuti tarikan sang nee-chan. "Kau tidak mau lapor polisi?" Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab. Sakura memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Dalam hati ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto, ia takut jika Sato akan menjadi beban Naruto entah sekarang atau di masa depan. Sakura kembali melirik Naruto, menyadari bocah itu masih diam akhirnya Sakura mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah, rawatlah dia. Nee-chan akan membantumu. Tapi ingat satu hal, jika suatu saat nanti orang tuanya mencarinya. Kau harus siap melepasnya." Dan Naruto hanya membalas ucapan Sakura dengan senyuman manis._

_._

_._

_._

= Konoha, 2014 =

"Sato-chan?" Sakura ikut mendekati Sato. Memandang sendu kearah Sato yang masih terdiam. Di liriknya Naruto yang memeluk erat Sato tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sakura mulai bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Nn..na..l" Sakura tersentak begitupun Naruto. Dengan ragu Naruto melepas pelukan Sato dan menatap Sato yang baru saja memanggil namanya. "Hiks…hiks…" Segeralah Naruto menarik Sato ke dalam pelukannya dan membawa bocah kecil itu ke dalam kamar. Sakura yang melihatnya menutup pintu kamar. Membiarkan kedua orang itu menenangkan diri mereka.

.

"Apa Sato-chan baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengelus lembut surai pirang Naruto. Sekilas di lihatnya Naruto yang mengangguk samar. Sakura menghela nafas. "Lalu, apa kau baik-baik saja Naru-chan?" Naruto kembali mengangguk hampir tidak terlihat. Sakura melepas elusannya kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. "Naru-chan. Kau… ingat janjimu pada Nee-chan 3 tahun lalu kan? Kau tidak melupakannya kan?"

"…. Hmm…Nh.." Naruto mengumam pelan. Sakura kembali mengelus surai Naruto. 'Tapi ini berat bagiku. Nee-chan' Batin Naruto sendu. Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir kristal bening membasahi wajah Naruto. Sakura segera memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kuatlah Naru-chan." Bisik Sakura pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tak tega melihat Naruto sesedih ini.

"Hn… maaf mengganggu." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu. Sakura segera melepas pelukan Naruto dan menatap sang 'tamu' gugup.

"Oh.. Uchiha-san."

"Hai. Malam." Suara lain mengintrupsi. Sakura baru menyadari jika di sana terdapat sosok lelaki yang lain. "Aku Uchiha Itachi. Perkenalkan~"

"Oh ah iya…" Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Boleh ku tahu ada apa?"

"Kami perlu bicara dengan Naruto-san." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto yang dipanggil menoleh. Tak sadar jika wajahnya penuh air mata. Sasuke sempat tertegun ketika melihat mata dengan iris biru itu berlinangan air mata.

"Hm oh.. apa kami mengganggu?" Itachi tersenyum canggung, tak enak juga melihat kondisi Naruto seperti itu. Sakura menatap Naruto. Awalnya Naruto hanya diam, sampai akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku di sini mendampinginya." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Ia agak merona malu saat sadar bahwa ia kurang sopan terhadap tamunya. "Eh hm.. silahkan duduk. Akan ku buatkan minuman."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Itachi tersenyum menawan kemudian memilih duduk di sofa single di samping Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke dengan seenaknya duduk di sebelah Naruto—tempat Sakura duduk sebelumnya.

"Oke. Jadi kita mulai." Setelah Sakura kembali dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Itachi langsung membuka suara. "Ini tentang Sato. Aku tidak mau berbelit-belit. Jadi begini, untuk sementara Sato akan tetap dirawat oleh Naruto-san dan Sasuke akan mengawasinya." Itachi berdehem pelan dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kami memang diperintahkan untuk menemukan Sato. Tapi kami merasa ada yang tidak beres, jadi kami butuh bantuan kalian dahulu sebelum Sato kembali ke tangan orang tuanya." Jelas Sasuke. Ia melirik Naruto yang hanya diam. Kemudia oniksnya menatap Sakura. Sakura yang ditatap segera mengeluarkan suara.

"Hm begini… hm.. aku rasa itu tidak masalah tapi… apa setelah Sato kembali pada orang tuanya kami tidak bisa melihatnya lagi?" Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Itachi dan Sasuke saling tatap.

"Itu bergantung pada keluarganya. Aku tidak mau memberi harapan apa-apa." Sasuke akhirnya menjawab. Naruto yang mendengarnya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu… berapa lama waktu yang kalian butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian itu?" Sakura berujar lirih. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto karena bertanya seperti itu tadi.

"Kami tidak tahu. Tapi kami usahakan secepatnya." Dan kemudian ucapan dari Itachi itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju halte. Diam-diam mata birunya melirik kearah belakang. Sadar diperhatikan Sasuke maju selangkah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto tidak menjawab. Sasuke mendengus, merasa kesal di acuhkan. Tapi Sasuke masih sadar jika Naruto itu sebenarnya tidak bisa menjawabnya. "Kau lelah?" Entah kenapa, Sasuke sedikit cerewet dengan pemuda ini. Sasuke menatap Naruto kemudian Sato yang juga menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ng…" Tiba-tiba Sato bergumam dan meronta ingin turun dari gendongan Naruto. Segera saja Naruto menurutkannya.

"Ada apa Sato-chan?" Naruto baru saja ingin menggerakan bibirnya. Suara Sasuke sudah menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"I..ie…" Sato menjawab lirih. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum manis. Ia senang karena Sato mulai aktif bicara sekarang—walau itu cukup terlambat. "L..le..la..h?"

"Hm?...Ng..Hm.." Naruto menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sato sambil tertawa kecil—walau tidak ada suara. Wajahnya sedikit merona, mungkin efek bahagianya.

"Sato bertanya di jawab, sedangkan aku di acuhkan." Naruto menoleh menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Segera Naruto menyegir lebar sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Sasuke yang ditatap begitu jadi sedikit canggung. "Sudahlah." Ucapnya pada akhirnya. Naruto masih tersenyum, ia menarik tangan sang raven ketika bis di depannya sudah sampai.

.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali oniksnya menatap Sato yang juga sejak tadi menatapnya. Setelah selesai membalas, Naruto menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Sasuke.

**To : Uzumaki Naruto**

**From : Sakura Nee**

** Naru-chan, bagaimana tadi? Apakah menyenangkan? Ingatlah untuk makan malam. :)**

"Ku pikir apa." Sasuke mendecih dan mengembalikan ponsel Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Nna..l lapaal" Sato turun dari sofa dan berjalan lambat menuju Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya segera bangun dan mengisyaratkan Sato untuk menunggu. "Llammen" lanjut Sato. Naruto tertawa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku juga." Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh. Naruto yang mendengarnya kembali mendengus.

'Dasar tukang suruh!' rutuk Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat kesal dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu selalu mengusiknya. Seandainya saja Naruto bisa bicara pasti ia selalu memaki-maki Sasuke.

.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sato makan dengan tenang. Hanya suara denting sendok dengan mangkok yang terdengar. Naruto yang makanannya habis lebih dahulu hanya diam memperhatikan Sato dan Sasuke. Lama memperhatikan, Naruto merasa bahwa Sasuke dan Sato sangat mirip. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah hampir satu bulan bersama. Tapi ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Sasuke seperti ini. Lihat saja mereka, memakan ramen dengan jus tomat. Bahkan jika di perhatikan, mereka bahkan memiliki rupa yang hampir sama. Rambut raven lurus walau berbeda gaya, mata oniks segelap malam, kulit putih bersih hampir pucat, dan satu lagi pendiam. Naruto hampir memukul kepalanya sendiri ketika otaknya mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Apa kau terpesona dengan ketampananku?" Naruto tersedak. Matanya melotot kesal kepada Sasuke. Yang dipelototi nampak acuh tak acuh. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Sato. Sato yang sadar ditatap hanya diam walau matanya membalas tatapan Naruto. "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa Sato adalah anakku kan?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Maaf saja, seorang Uchiha tidak pernah tidur dengan seorang gadis sembarangan."

'Memang siapa yang bilang Sato anakmu, Teme!' Naruto mengerut kesal. Sasuke memang menyebalkan.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan, dobe?" Naruto tersentak. Wajahnya menatap Sasuke was-was. "Kenapa? Kau pikir aku bisa membaca pikiranmu?"

"Hmm…Ngh..Kh!" Naruto bergumam sebal. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyesali dirinya yang tidak bisa bersuara.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, dobe. Daripada mendesah-desah seperti itu. Mau menggodaku?"

Blush!

Merah sudah wajah tan Naruto itu. Sial! Naruto benar-benar kesal. Tanpa sadar dirinya sudah beranjak dari kursi dan pergi tergesa-gesa menuju kamar. Sato yang melihatnya diam-diam tersenyum. Ia agak senang juga melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, berbeda pikirnya.

"Na, Sato-chan. Kaa-sanmu itu lucu sekali." Sasuke berucap datar sembari melirik Sato yang diam. Ia menghela nafas sebentar. "Kemarikan, biar aku yang mencuci piringnya." Sato menggeser piringnya menuju Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke beranjak mengambil piring Naruto dan mencucinya. Sato hanya memperhatikan Sasuke. Sampai sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Nnaluto chan … kaa-san? L..lalu Sasuke nii… t..tou-san?" Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya. Ia menoleh kearah Sato dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, terserahmu mau memanggil apa."

.

.

.

.

= Disisi lain, Konoha Police, divisi orang hilang =

Shikamaru sibuk berkutat dengan data-data yang ada di depannya. Matanya terus berfokus ke untaian-untaian kata yang terdapat di layar datar tersebut. Menemukan sesuatu, Shikamaru tanpa sadar membelalakan mata kuacinya. Itachi yang melihatnya segera mendekat.

"Kenapa Shika?" Shikamaru tanpa berucap apapun menunjuk sederet kalimat yang tertampil di layar komputernya. Itachi ikut membelalakan matanya. "Uchiha? Marganya Uchiha?!" mendesis seperti ular wajah Itachi mulai mengeras. Shikamaru hanya diam menatap Itachi yang mulai beremosi.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Shikamaru bicara. Itachi masih diam, tidak berminat menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Haruskah kita beritahu Sasuke?" Itachi mendelik, Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Menyadari dirinya bakal jadi sasaran sang Uchiha sulung.

"Jangan main-main Shika! Ada yang salah di sini!" Itachi menggeram, berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Shikamaru beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Mengambil sebuah minuman dan memberikannya pada Itachi. "Kita bicarakan nanti." Setelah itu Shikamaru meninggalkan Itachi. Membiarkan sang sulung menenangkan diri.

.

"Shika." Shikamaru menoleh. Mendapati Itachi yang memanggilnya. Ia bergegas berdiri saat melihat raut wajah Itachi yang aneh—menurutnya. "Coba ke sini."

"Ada apa?" Saat Shikamaru sudah berada di belakang Itachi. Lelaki berumur 27 tahun itu segera menarik kepala Shikamaru dan menunjukan deretan kalimat serta kode angka yang hanya mereka yang mengerti. "Kau yakin?"

"Hn." Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah Uchiha itu. Menatap Itachi yang lebih kalem dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Aku akan menjelaskannya." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Menunggu Itachi berbicara. "Uchiha Sato, lahir 13 Desember 2010. Menghilang 21 Agustus 2011, penculiknya di temukan sekitaran Januari 2012. Naruto menemukan Sato 24 Agustus 2011. Kasus ini di laporkan 12 Juli 2014." Itachi berhenti sebentar. "Kau dapat?"

"Entahlah. Ini rumit." Shikamaru menguap pelan, tak peduli tatapan Itachi yang tertuju padanya. "Kau tak ada penjelasan lain?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berpikir. Jika Sato adalah Uchiha, ia termasuk dalam keluargaku. Tapi… siapa orang tuanya?" Itachi memijit kepalanya pelan. Shikamaru tetap diam, ia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang Uchiha karena menurutnya Uchiha itu sangat merepotkan dan juga rumit.

"Lalu… kau menemukannya?"

"Tidak." Itachi memberi jeda. "Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Sato adalah anak ayahku lebih tepatnya adik kandungku atau…. Sato adalah anak dari Sasuke." Shikamaru tersentak. Matanya memicing aneh.

"Sasuke? Kenapa bukan kau?" Itachi segera memukul kepala nanas di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu aku gay dan aku hanya bersama Kyubi. Kau pikir Kyubi bisa hamil?!" Shikamaru hanya mendecih. Tapi ia sadar sesuatu.

"Tunggu, tunggu… Jika itu adikmu, kenapa keluargamu harus menyembunyikannya. Maksudku, kau tahu kan laporan yang di berikan? 'Karena sesuatu hal keluarganya menyembunyikannya' itu kata-kata yang terdapat pada laporan. Dan juga, mengapa baru sekarang Sato di cari? Ah dan juga, kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak di izinkan untuk menyelediki dan hanya bertugas mengawasi. Padahal tugas mengawasi itu kan aku." Shikamaru menarik nafasnya. Sadar ia terlalu banyak berbicara, ia hanya nyengir kearah Itachi yang menatapnya tajam.

"Tak bisa kau tambah pertanyaanmu itu, Nara?!" Itachi mendengus. Kembali memijat kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Ah.. mendokusai." Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia menatap Itachi sebentar sebelum beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku akan menyelidiki. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tetap rahasiakan?"

"Biarkan saja. Jawabannya masih nol besar. Sasuke cukup sensitive jika menyangkut Uchiha."

"Baiklah." Shikamaru kembali menguap. Mulai lelah dengan kasus rumit ini. 'Mendokusai' batinnya.

.

.

.

_= Konoha, 2012 =_

_ Naruto tertawa kecil menatap Sato yang merangkak pelan kearahnya. Sato terlihat senang dengan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang mulai terlihat ia tertawa-tawa. Naruto sampai gemas melihatnya._

_ "Nyanyanya…" Sato bergumam sambil menepuk tangannya. Naruto akhirnya mendekati Sato. Membawanya ke dalam pelukannya._

_ 'Apa kau senang Sato-chan?' Naruto menatap Sato dengan cengiran manisnya. Sato membalas dengan tawa yang menderai. Naruto kembali tertawa. Ia senang sekali, menyadari Sato seolah-olah mengerti apa yang ia katakan walau Naruto tidak berkata apapun dan hanya menatap oniks milik Sato._

_ "Naru-chan, Sato-chan." Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum manis ketika mendapati Sakura datang sambil membawa beberapa makanan. "Hey, ayo makan~ aku baru gajian nih." Sakura tertawa mengecup pipi Sato dan Naruto bergantian. "Dasar anak nakal. Sudah mulai sore masih belum mandi juga?"_

_ "Hehehehe…" Tawa Sato yang menggemaskan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sedangkan bocah yang lebih tua menanggapi dengan cengiran selebar-lebarnya._

_ "Aish kalian ini." Sakura tersenyum. Ia senang juga melihat rona wajah Naruto. 'Semenjak ada Sato, Naruto lebih terlihat hidup.'_

_ "Nnn..Mhh.." Sakura tersentak ketika menyadari Naruto yang menggoncang tubuhnya. Segera saja Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya._

_ "Ah.. Gomen, hehe… eh sudah sana cepat mandi. Biar Nee-chan yang menyiapkan makanan." Sakura segera mendorong Naruto. "Mandi yang bersih ya~" Goda Sakura sambil tertawa-tawa. Naruto yang di goda begitu hanya menampilkan wajah masam._

_._

_._

= Konoha, 2014 . Naruto Pov =

Aku terdiam sebentar, sedikit mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku ketika menyadari aku terbangun dari tidurku. Eh? Tidur?

'Astaga!' aku berteriak—tentu saja tanpa suara sambil cepat-cepat bangun. Saat ingin keluar kamar, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencegatku.

"Dobe, mau ke mana kau?" Kaget, reflek aku melepas tangannya. Sial! Wajahku sedikit merona menyadari wajahnya yang cukup dekat dengan wajahku. Ku lihat ia tersenyum. "Jangan terpesona gitu dong. Aku tahu aku tampan."

Doeng-.-

'Ish! Dasar teme sok tampan!' Aku menggerutu kesal sambil menatapnya tajam. Ia kembali tersenyum, tapi senyumnya berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Sato sudah tertidur. Awalnya aku juga sudah ingin tidur, tapi tiba-tiba kau bangun. Ada apa? Apa kau lapar?" aku terdiam kemudian melirik kearah ranjang. Benar saja, Sato sedang terlelap di sana. Aku melirik Sasuke. "Ini tengah malam, dobe." Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Ia kembali bicara. Aku hanya mendengus. Aku kan tidak tanya. Tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapannya yang tadi. Sudah ingin tidur?

'Hey! Apa maksudmu teme?! Kau ingin kita tidur seranjang bertiga begitu?!' Naruto tanpa sadar bicara. Sasuke agak bingung—karena yang ia dengar hanya "Hmm…Nggg…Kh…Nggg…" cukup panjang.

"Hey tenanglah. Jangan mendesah-desah di depanku dong." Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Aku jadi kesal lama-lama. Aku membuang muka. Tiba-tiba ia mendekat padaku. "Naru… tenang saja, aku akan tidur di sofa kok." Setelah berkata begitu. Ia meninggalkanku dan pergi keluar kamar. Aku terdiam dan memegang wajahku yang sedikit panas.

'Apa-apan itu.'

= Naruto Pov End =

.

.

.

.

Tobecountinue.

.

Ah gomen minna. Aku udah berusaha panjang, tapi otakku buntu mendadak. Jadi Cuma bisa segini. Gomen ne minna-san.

Aku sudah tambah keterangan tempat dan waktu. Arigatou buat yang udah kasih saran dan kritik . aku coba perbaiki. Mohon kritik dan saran nya lagi ya minna. Hontou ni arigatou ^^

Dan sejujurnya aku gak nyangka yang review cukup banyak. Sekali lagi. Arigatou ~

**To : Aiko Michisige, eka. , Ryuuhi Akira, zhiewon 189, gici love sasunaru, Ryuusuke583, Ichiro Makoto, Ineedtohateyou, hanazawa kay, zadita uchiha, michhazz, mifta cinya, yassir2374, julihrc, miss horvilshy, uzumakinamikazehaki, Mami Fate Kamiaze, versetta, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Hyull, Noo Na Tsu, Nona Shion Dari Negri Iblis, Kagaari, hollow concrete, Harpaairiry**

Arigatou minna-san untuk review dan saran nya. Btw, watashi wa Ayuni desu. Salam kenal ne minna :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**DUMB**_

By Ays Cloud

Warning : **BL,BxB,Shonen-ai. OOC, Typo(s). Don't Like Don't Read. Like? Review onegai. Italic for Flashback, alur cepat**

Summary : Naruto, seorang tunawicara menemukan seorang bayi di dekat rumahnya. Sasuke, seorang polisi divisi orang hilang mendapat tugas mencari anak yang sudah lama hilang. Bad summary! **SasuNaru! Newbie**

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, _Dumb_Ays Cloud

P.S : Aku balas review yang beberapa saja ya. Hehe

-Naruto memang tidak bisa bicara tapi dia masih bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara berupa gumaman tidak jelas. Jadi saya pake konteks mendengar dari pada melihat. Terima kasih untuk **zukie1157**.

-Dan mohonmaaf untuk **Kagaari **karena memang alurnya cepat dan penggunaan waktu hanya berubah di tahun saja.

-Maaf lho aku bikin Kyuubi dan Naruto gak ada hubungannya, **Noo Na Tsu**

-**arun errol**, Naruto nanti bisa bicara kok. Aku berusaha jawab semua pertanyaan kamu di fict ya. Semoga ketemu jawabannya hehe

-ini lanjutannya. Gomenasai lama ya **B-Rabbit Ai, **_**aikhazuna117**_

-**Funny Bunny Blaster, **Naruto tiba-tiba bangun dan lari itu karna dia kaget soalnya ketiduran gara-gara ngambek. Maaf ya bikin bingung hehe

-Naruto 17 tahun, Sasuke 21 tahun, Sakura 22 tahun, Itachi 27 tahun, Shikamaru 25 tahun, Sato 4 tahun. **Guest**

-**NauchiKirikaRE22, **karakter di sini memang OOC. Saya sudah tulis d warning :)

-Wuah saya khilaf salah pencet. Maksud saya Kyuubi kok senpai hehe **Ratu Shion dari Negri Iblis**

Terimakasih atas semua reviewnya :)

_**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, **__Guest, __**Nope, **__uzumakinamikazehaki, __**michhazz, **__uzumaki narito, __**Aiko Michishige, **__Zadita Uchiha, __**Onyx Sky, **__Arum Junnie, __**Mami Fate Kamikaze, **__julihrc, __**hanazawa kay, **__gici love sasunaru, __**eka. , **__Ichiro Makoto, __**Snow, **__mifta cinya, __**Najiha Hizaku Anzu, **__Ryuusuke583, __**zhiewon189, **__versetta, __**yumichan sasunaru polepel, **__Shinkwangyun, __**7D, **__entin-chan, __**guest(2), **__guest(3), __**guest(4), **__Kim Tara, __**Keys13th, **__alysaexostans, __**KJhwang, **__miss horvilshy, __**Inez Arimasen**_

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU. ^^**_

**Ohiya, aku menyuarakan batin Naruto di sini. Tapi ingat ya kalau Naruto membatin berarti ia juga bicara—berupa gumaman tidak jelas. Kecuali kalau dia hanya membatin tanpa bicara. Semoga gak nambah bingungin ya :D**

.

.

.

.

.

= Konoha, Kediaman Uchiha, 2014 =

Itachi menatap lurus kearah Fugaku dan Mikoto yang juga diam menatapnya. Berbeda dengan Fugaku dan Itachi yang bersikap tenang, Mikoto terlihat gelisah walau ibu dua anak itu hanya diam.

"Tou-san?" Suara berat Itachi kembali menggema di ruangan luas itu. Hening masih tercipta, sedangkan Mikoto sudah tidak bisa menahan kegelisahannya itu. Mikoto hampir mengeluarkan suara, tapi suara Fugaku mencegatnya.

"Kau adalah seorang polisi kan? Seharusnya kau bisa menyelidikinya sendiri." Suara berat nan gagah itu akhirnya keluar setelah bermenit-menit lamanya.

"Karena itulah aku di sini, Tou-san. Aku datang sebagai seorang polisi. Bukan anak sulungmu."

"Oh begitu? Lalu apa itu panggilan Tou-san yang ku dengar barusan?" Itachi menggeram kesal mendengar nada meremehkan ayahnya itu. Sifat ayahnya yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya tidak mau berurusan dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut. merasa bahwa kedatangannya sia-sia. Itachi berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah. Jika anda tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Tou-san." Fugaku tetap menatap datar Itachi. Mikoto bangun dan mengantar Itachi sampai pintu depan. 'Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan masalah Sato pada Tou-san, sial!' rutuk Itachi dalam hati.

"Aku harap kau bisa memecahkan masalah ini. Itachi." Bisik Fugaku dengan senyum misterius.

.

.

.

= Konoha Police, Divisi orang hilang 2014 =

"Bagaimana? menemukan sesuatu?" Shikamaru berujar ketika melihat kedatangan Itachi. Sasuke hanya diam, keningnya sedikit berkerut. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalian benar-benar akan menyembunyikan kasus ini dariku?"

"Sasuke, apa kau pernah meniduri seorang gadis sebelumnya?" Sasuke tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam. "Mungkin kau di perkosa wanita itu barangkali?"

"Itachi no baka. Kau pikir aku semudah itu?" Shikamaru mendesah, mendengar Itachi bergurau begitu menandakan Itachi tak mendapatkan apapun. "Hey, aku tanya sekali lagi…" Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah… baiklah Sas, akan ku jelaskan." Itachi segera memotong ucapan Sasuke. Ia menatap Shikamaru sebentar sebelum mulai menjelaskan. "Aku menemukan siapa keluarga Sato."

"Siapa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong. Itachi sedikit kesal. Moodnya tidak baik hari ini. Melihat wajah sang kakak. Sasuke langsung diam. "Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"Dalam silsilah keluarganya, Sato tidak jelas anak dari siapa. Kemungkinannya hanya dua. Sato anak dari sang kepala keluarga atau Sato anak dari sang anak bungsu. Tapi aku tidak menemukan bukti apapun. Bahkan bukti kelahiran Satopun tak ada. Sato seolah-olah tidak di inginkan atau memang kehadiran Sato di sembunyikan. Ini yang membuat kasus ini buntu dan tidak selesai-selesai." Itachi menggambil nafas. Menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya datar.

"Jadi, maksudmu adalah alasan keluarga Sato untuk mengambilnya kembali sekarang tidak masuk akal?" Sasuke bersuara.

"Ya dan bisa saja ada kemungkinan buruk yang tidak terduga. Atau memang kita yang belum menemukan alasannya. Itachi sudah menemui keluarga tersebut. tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Jadi kita masih tidak boleh gegabah." Shikamaru diam sebentar kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Lalu bagaimana dengan bocah Uzumaki itu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Tidakkah kau menyelidiki sesuatu? Atau ada yang mencurigakan?" Sasuke terdiam. Ia menggeleng pelan. Sasuke baru menyadari, sebulan ini ia memang mengawasi Naruto—lebih tepatnya menemani. Tapi ia tidak melakukan penyelidikan apapun. Bahkan Sasuke seolah-olah lupa dengan tujuannya berada di sekitar Naruto. "Mendokusai."

"Shika." Itachi tiba-tiba mengintrupsi. Ia terlihat duduk dengan wajah serius. Saat shikamaru melihatnya. Itachi langsung menunjukan beberapa berkas. "Ini… Orang tua Naruto adalah Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina kan?" Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia melirik berkas yang baru ia temukan kemarin malam. Itachi berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya keluarga Sato mengenal orang tua dari Naruto." Itachi menatap Shikamaru, sengaja menekan kata keluarga Sato agar Sasuke tidak curiga.

"Benarkah?" Shikamaru berjalan pelan mendekati Itachi. Saat badannya berada di depan Itachi ia segera berbisik. "Kita bicarakan nanti." Dengan suara kecil. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pikiran kosong. Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Naruto dan Sato. Akhirnya Uchiha muda itu menghela nafas kemudian membuka suara.

"Berikan aku sesuatu untuk kuselidiki. Sepertinya aku satu-satunya yang benar-benar senggang di sini." Itachi menoleh, sedikit mendorong Shikamaru dari hadapannya.

"Kau tidak senggang Sas." Itachi berkata saat pandangannya kembali ke komputernya. "Kita sudah menunda kasus ini. Kau harus tetap mengawasi Sato dan Naruto. Bisa saja keluarga Sato sudah tidak sabar untuk mengambil Sato dan menyadari kejanggalan kita karena memperlambat kasus."

"Apa atasan sudah mempertanyakan kasus ini?" Kali ini Shika yang bertanya. Itachi adalah ketua mereka. Maka dari itu Itachilah yang berurusan dengan pihak-pihak lainnya.

"Ya, aku bilang bahwa kita belum menemukan orang yang menemukan Sato."

"Kau berbohong?" Itachi hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"Sebelum aku berbohong, aku sempat bertanya mengenai ada kasus yang tersembunyi di balik kasus ini. Tapi beliau hanya mengatakan bahwa itu tidak penting dan cukup temukan Sato. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbohong." Itachi menghentikan jari-jarinya yang tadi sibuk. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke. "Pergi dan awasi Sato sekarang. Hubungi kami jika terdapat sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

"Hn" Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sasuke segera bangun dan beranjak pergi dari kantornya itu. Shikamaru dan Itachi hanya menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

"Itachi, tidakkah kau merasa Sasuke sedikit aneh?" Shikamaru berucap pelan saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang mulai samar.

"Ya. Kupikir ia jatuh cinta terhadap Naruto."

"Hah?" Itachi tertawa pelan ketika melihat Shikamaru yang memasang wajah bodoh. "Serius?"

"Hn. Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Aku menemukan sesuatu di sini." Itachi menunjukan sederetan huruf dan beberapa foto. "Ini Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki, bayi ini Naruto. Sedangkan ini Ayahku dan Ibuku, ini aku dan itu Sasuke."

"Wow jadi sungguhan ada hubungan?" Shikamaru berdecak kagum. Tidak menyangka saja bahwa ia akan terlibat dalam kasus Uchiha seperti ini. "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?" Itachi terdiam sebentar sebelum bibirnya menunjukan seringai.

"Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti ini semua."

.

.

.

= Konoha, Naruto's House. 2014 =

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya. Sejak ia datang sampai sekarang Naruto tetap seperti itu. Berkali-kali Sasuke bertanya dan di acuhkan membuat sang raven jadi kesal. Ia segera berdiri menarik Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey, tenanglah. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto. Ia kaget sendiri dengan tindakannya tapi ia tidak melepaskan tangkupannya tersebut. Naruto hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Menghela nafas dan bersandar di sofa membuat tangan Sasuke menjauh dari wajahnya. "Kenapa? Ceritakan padaku." Sasuke kembali berujar dengan lembut. Naruto terdiam lalu akhirnya menatap Sasuke.

'Aku takut Sasuke. Aku takut kehilangan Sato.' Air muka Naruto menyendu. Ia masih menatap oniks Sasuke tanpa berucap apapun.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu." Sasuke mengelus surai Naruto. Entah mengapa saat melihat manik biru Naruto. Ia seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto. Membaca ketakutan Naruto di sana. Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Naruto menghela nafas kemudian mengurai senyum tipis. Entah mengapa ia merasa percaya pada Sasuke. "Begitu dong, kan lebih manis."

Blush

Naruto merengut. Baru saja ia merasa Sasuke adalah orang yang baik. Ia kembali menjadi orang yang menyebalkan. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya tertawa. Mengacak surai pirang Naruto dengan gemas.

"K..kaa-san? T..tou-san?" Sato tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat kehadiran Sato dan mendengar panggilan Sato yang berbeda dari biasanya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum miring—menyeringai, Naruto semakin merengut mendengarnya. Sato hanya terkekeh pelan. "Apa kalian sedang belmain?"

'Sato-chan! Jangan belajar jadi menyebalkan dong! Aku bukan Kaa-sanmu tau~ Aku ini laki-laki~~' Naruto mengeluarkan suara agak lebih keras dari biasanya. Sato yang menyadari di marahi ikut merengut—karena ia tidak tahu apa salahnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tertawa—tanpa sadar. Membuat Naruto dan Sato yang tadinya merengut jadi terbengong-bengong karenanya.

"Kenapa? Sudah selesai ngambek-ngambeknya?" Sasuke berdehem—tetap tidak sadar tadi dia tertawa dan diperhatikan. Sato hanya menggeleng kemudian naik ke pangkuan Sasuke.

"Tou-san… ehm, Sato ingin yang kemalin itu." Sato menggerakan tangannya dan bergerak seperti menjilat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya sedangkan Naruto tertawa.

"Itu namanya es krim. Kau tidak tahu?" Sato menggeleng. Naruto berhenti tertawa, ia menatap Sato dengan bingung.

'Perasaan aku sering membelikannya.' Naruto membatin. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto sekilas.

"Masa tidak pernah liat iklannya di televisi?" Sasuke bertanya. Kemudian ia bangun dari duduknya dan menaruh Sato di sofa, ia berjalan menuju dapur saat ingat ia membelikan Sato dan Naruto es krim saat perjalanan kemari. "Ini… sudah ku belikan banyak. Jangan terlalu sering memakannya ya." Sasuke memberikan masing-masing satu bungkus kepada Naruto dan Sato. Sato menjawab dengan anggukkan cepat.

'Kenapa teme berubah baik hari ini?' Naruto membatin sembari memandang Sasuke. Sadar di perhatikan, Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah Naruto sedangkan Naruto buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa dobe? Terpesona denganku?" Sasuke kembali mengurai seringai menyebalkan—bagi Naruto.

'Dia mulai lagi.' Naruto kembali membatin dan mengacuhkan Sasuke yang masih menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Tou-san memang tampan, Kaa-san sangat manis." Sato berceloteh tiba-tiba. Ia nyengir lima jari saat Naruto mendelik kearahnya. "Kaa-san juga baik." Ucapnya merayu. Naruto menghela nafas tapi tangan tannya mengacak surai raven Sato. "Sato sayang Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Tangan Naruto berhenti bergerak. Ia tertegun mendengar ucapan Sato.

.

.

.

Mikoto menatap diam Fugaku yang menyeruput tehnya. Diam-diam ia melirik layar komputer Fugaku yang menampilkan gambar dua laki-laki yang bertolak belakang. Yang satunya pemuda manis bersurai kuning—blonde dan yang satunya lelaki bersurai raven sedang terlihat bercanda satu sama lain. Mikoto menghela nafas, mata oniksnya melirik Fugaku takut-takut.

"Anata." Ucap Mikoto lirih. Menyadari Fugaku tidak merespon. Ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sampai kapan kau lakukan ini? Kenapa kita tidak melakukan seperti rencana awal saja?"

"Hn." Mendengar respon Fugaku. Mikoto kembali menghela nafas. Matanya kembali melihat layar datar yang masih menampilkan objek yang sama. Wajah wanita itu menyendu ketika melihat sosok pemuda beriris biru yang terlihat tersenyum malu-malu di layar itu. Fugaku yang menyadari ekspresi Mikoto berubah segera memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sang istri. "Itachi sudah mulai menyadarinya bukan? Aku sangat tahu bagaimana karakter anak-anak kita." Fugaku berdehem sebentar. "Walau Itachi sangat sulit di tebak tapi aku percaya padanya." Mikoto mengusap matanya pelan—menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. "Tunggu sebentar lagi." Fugaku menggenggam tangan Mikoto erat. Mikoto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

_= Konoha, 2011 =_

_ Seorang pemuda berjalan tak menentu di sebuah pinggiran kota. Sosok itu terlihat berantakan. Surai blondenya terlihat acak-acakan. Wajahnya sedikit kotor dan basah. Jika melihatnya, kalian pasti akan merasa iba. Itu juga yang terbesit di benak gadis berusia 19 tahun ini. Mata emeraldnya mengikuti pergerakan anak laki-laki itu. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa anak itu masuk ke tempat yang sangat tidak asing baginya._

_ "Eh?" Gadis itu berseru pelan. Cepat-cepat masuk ke tempat itu dan mengikuti bocah tersebut. Baru saja Sakura—gadis itu masuk ke tempat itu. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya._

_ "Sakura-san? Bukankah kau bekerja shift siang?" seorang laki-laki menatapnya bingung. Sakura hanya tertawa canggung. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba tersenyum riang. "Ah~ jadi kau mau membantu di shift malam juga? Ah~ Sakura-san memang pengertian." Asuma—lelaki tersebut menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Sakura hanya meringis, bingung ingin mencari alasan apa. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok bocah tadi sudah berada di depan konter—siap membayar belanjaannya. Melihat itu, Sakura bergegas ke belakang konter. Tak memperdulikan wajah Asuma yang terlihat senang._

_ "Ah~ Tunggu sebentar." Sakura sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat banyak ramen yang terdapat di keranjang belanjaan bocah itu. "Kau suka ramen ya?" bermaksud ramah. Sakura mencoba mengajak bocah itu berbicara. Tapi bocah itu tidak menjawab, membuat Sakura kesal juga. "Semuanya 120 yen." Bocah itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Sakura. Ketika Sakura akan mengatakan 'Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali.' Bocah itu sudah menghilang begitu saja. Sakura sampai tertegun dibuatnya._

_ "Dia memang seperti itu." Asuma tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Sakura. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. "Jam 11 malam dan uang pas. Aku sangat menghafalnya." Sakura termenung sebentar kemudian melihat jam dinding di belakangnya._

_11.17_

_ "Dia sering kemari?" Sakura masih menatap jam dinding._

_ "Ya. Biasanya di akhir pekan. Anak itu jarang keluar. Ia tinggal 2 blok dari sini." Asuma menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada bocah tadi. "Kau tertarik padanya? Aku tidak tahu kau suka anak yang lebih muda." Sakura tersentak. Matanya memicing tajam menatap Asuma—sekaligus bosnya itu. Asuma hanya terkekeh pelan. Sakura mendengus. Matanya kembali melirik jam._

_ "Aku akan mengambil shift malam ketika akhir pekan." Ucap Sakura pada Asuma. Ia tersenyum pelan kemudian menyingkir dari konter. "Hari ini aku cuma membantu sebentar ya hehe~" Sakura cepat-cepat berjalan menuju pintu. "Ja ne~" setelah berpamitan. Sakura buru-buru keluar dari toko. Meninggalkan Asuma yang hanya memasang wajah aneh._

_ "Yare~ yare~ Anak muda zaman sekarang." Asuma tersenyum tipis._

_._

_._

_._

_ Sakura menguap malas. Ia menatap jam dinding kemudian kembali menguap. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti ini. Mengambil jam malam hanya untuk bertemu dengan seorang bocah. Hell no! Tapi itu sudah terjadi. Sakura tidak mungkin menarik ucapannya. Lagipula ia tertarik dengan bocah itu—entah kenapa._

_Kring~_

_ "Selamat datang~" Sakura tersenyum. Ia agak tersentak ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Tanpa sadar senyumnya tersungging lebih lebar. Mata emeraldnya menatap kearah jam dinding. 'Jam 10?' batinnya. Ketika matanya kembali menghadap ke depan. Ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat bocah itu berada di depannya. "Astaga!" Sakura masih memasang wajah terkejut ketika bocah itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut._

_obat sakit kepala 1_

_ "Kau sakit?" Sakura tanpa sadar menampilkan ekpresi khawatir. Ia melihat bahwa bocah di depannya ini terlihat pucat. "Tunggu sebentar." Sakura berjalan keluar konter dan mengambil sebuah kursi. Ia menarik bocah itu dan menyuruhnya duduk di sana. "Tunggu di sini. Obatnya akan aku ambilkan." Bocah itu hanya menatap Sakura datar. Ia mulai memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura datang membawa sebuah tablet dan juga air. Ia segera memberinya pada bocah itu. "Minumlah di sini." Bocah itu mengangguk dan meminumnya. Sakura kembali mengambil botol minumnya ketika bocah itu sudah selesai. "Bagaimana?"_

_ "Hm."_

_ "Hm?" Sakura mengernyit binggung. Ia melihat bocah itu mengambil sebuah notes dan pena. Sakura menerimanya dengan binggung._

_Terima kasih. Berapa semuanya?_

_ "Oh ya tunggu sebentar." Sakura beranjak kembali ke konter. Diam-diam ia melirik bocah itu binggung. 'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia tidak berbicara dan menulis di note?' Sakura menghela nafas. Bocah ini benar-benar membuatnya tertarik. "Obatnya 80 yen." Bocah itu memberikan beberapa uang pada Sakura. Saat bocah itu akan pergi. Sakura menahannya. "Hey. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal ya~"_

_._

_._

_ Sejak saat itu, Naruto dan Sakura menjadi dekat. Naruto sering mampir ke toko itu walaupun bukan akhir pekan hanya untuk mengobrol—dengan caranya sendiri dengan Sakura. Sakurapun begitu. Ia jadi mengambil shift malam hanya untuk Naruto. Bahkan Sakura sering berkunjung ke rumah Naruto untuk membawakan Naruto makan siang. Sakura sangat menyayangi Naruto, seperti adiknya sendiri. Begitupun Naruto, ia juga sangat menyayangi Sakura karena ia sangat baik padanya dan Sakura satu-satunya kerabat Naruto sekarang. Maka dari itu, Naruto sangat percaya pada Sakura._

.

.

.

= Konoha, 2014 =

Disebuah pusat perbelanjaan, terlihat dua orang laki-laki dan seorang anak kecil sibuk berbelanja. Sang anak kecil terlihat senang memilih-milih makanan yang disukainya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanja. Sedangkan salah satu laki-laki yang berambut pirang terlihat kewalahan menyuruh sang bocah agar tidak terlalu banyak belanja. Di belakang mereka, sosok tampan berkulit putih itu hanya diam mengikuti. Naruto—si pirang menatap Sasuke—si tampan kulit putih dengan kesal. Ia kewalahan menanggapi Sato yang tiba-tiba hiperaktif sedangkan laki-laki di belakangnya hanya diam santai-santai.

Melihat dirinya di tatap, Sasuke ikut menatap balik seolah-olah mengatakan ada apa. Naruto memasang wajah cemberut dan memberi—melempar keranjangnya pada Sasuke. Walau terkejut, Sasuke dapat menangkap keranjang tersebut. ia mendelik kearah Naruto yang dibalas dengusan. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Hey~ Kenapa?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Tangan kanannya—yang tidak memegang keranjang menahan lengan Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian kembali mendengus. Sasuke dibuat tidak mengerti olehnya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san ngambek soalnya Tou-san gak bantuin Kaa-san." Sato nyeletuk sembari membawa sebuah makanan ringan. "Tou-san sih gak peka~" Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Ia menatap Naruto kemudian mengelus surai pirang itu lembut.

"Maaf deh." Naruto hanya mendengus dan kembali berjalan. Sato mengikutinya dalam diam. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Ia sadar dirinya memang tidak peka—secara dia itu Uchiha. Sasuke terdiam sebentar kemudian menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. "Sato-chan, darimana kau belajar kata-kata peka tadi?" Sasuke bicara tepat setelah dia berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto ikut menoleh kearah Sato, sepertinya ia juga penasaran.

"Sakula-Nee yang bilang. Dia bilang Tou-san olangnya gak peka." Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak. Apa maksudnya itu? Pikir mereka. Sato menatap Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Naruto. "Kaa-san ayo bayal~" Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kasir. Kembali meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

Saat akan membayar, Naruto bingung ketika sadar uangnya kurang. Sasuke melihatnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. Ia melihat Naruto yang terlihat tidak tenang. "Aku saja yang bayar." Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah 3 jam yang lalu. Naruto yang sedang menidurkan Sato menoleh ketika melihat sebuah sosok yang bersender di pintu kamarnya. Naruto bangun dan mendekati sosok itu.

Oniks bertemu biru.

Mereka saling tatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai sang oniks membuka suara.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke menuju ruang tamu. Saat Naruto sudah duduk di sofa, ia mengambil sebuah note dan pen kemudian menulis sesuatu.

Terima kasih sudah membayar tadi. Nanti akan ku ganti.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika membaca note itu. "Kenapa? Tak usah diganti." Ketika Naruto akan membuka mulutnya ingin protes dan akan mengambil pena. Sasuke menahannya. "Anggap saja aku sedang mentraktir Sato." Naruto terdiam kemudian menatap bingung Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh pelan menghiraukan tatapan bingung Naruto. Ia kembali berujar. "Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Sasuke memasang wajah serius. Naruto mengerjap pelan sebelum mengangguk. "Aku ingin bertanya hal yang berhubungan dengan Sato. Apa itu baik-baik saja bagimu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto serius walau begitu terdapat tatapan lembut di balik itu. Naruto masih diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia bergumam sambil mengangguk. Sasuke terlihat lega.

'Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengadakan penyelidikan padaku?' Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke yang kaget ketika melihat notenya. Sasuke terlihat menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf ya Naru. Soalnya aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa dengan kasus ini." Sasuke menjawab dengan ragu. "Aku hanya bertugas mengawasimu. Jadi.. em.. entah kenapa aku lupa tujuanku di sini." Naruto tersentak sebentar kemudian tertawa dengan wajah manis. Sasuke hanya diam melihat Naruto yang tertawa. "Apa itu memberatkan mu?"

'Tidak kok. Kau lucu, Sasuteme~' Naruto menggeleng sambil menahan tawa. Sasuke masih diam menatapnya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke memberi Naruto sebuah buku. Ia menatap Naruto. "Tulis jawaban dari pertanyaanku di buku ini." Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan note kecil. "Jika ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tulis di note ini." Naruto mengangguk. Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh tanpa suara. Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?" Menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, Naruto berhenti terkekeh dan kembali menatap Sasuke. Sasuke memilih tidak ambil pusing dan mulai bertanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku mulai. Kau siap?"

"Ngg." Naruto mengangguk lagi. Menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Sasuke terlihat berdehem pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak melapor polisi ketika menemukan Sato?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menatap iris biru Naruto. Naruto yang melihat kekhawatiran dimata Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya menuliskan sesuatu pada buku yang diberikan Sasuke.

**Aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ingin merawat Sato. Aku merasa, ia mirip denganku.**

Naruto berhenti menulis dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengerjap sebentar. Ia menatap Naruto lagi. "Sudah?" Naruto kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hm.. Selama ini kau merawat Sato, darimana kau dapat biaya untuk merawatnya? Ohya juga dengan kebutuhan hidupmu. Kau tidak bekerja kan?" Sasuke masih bertanya dengan menatap iris biru Naruto. Naruto kembali menulis jawabannya pada buku itu.

**Aku menggunakan uang tunjangan dari kematian orang tuaku. Uang itu cukup untuk menghidupi ku hingga kini.**

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Menyadari Naruto sudah selesai menulis. Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini? Maksudku, apa kau tidak berniat kembali ke sekolah?" Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia terlihat bingung. Sasuke yang menyadari kebingungan Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa kalau tidak mau dijawab." Naruto menatap Sasuke dan ikut tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto menggambil note kecil yang disediakan Sasuke.

**Aku tidak tahu akan melakukan apa. Tapi aku percaya padamu, Sasuke**

Sasuke terdiam sesaat ketika membaca tulisan Naruto kemudian menatap Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap tersenyum-senyum malu. Sasuke agak kaget melihatnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Ia menatap iris biru Naruto lembut.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk bisa bertemu Sato walaupun ia sudah kembali kepada keluarganya. Apapun akan kulakukan." Sasuke memberikan senyum terlembut yang ia punya. Naruto membalas senyum Sasuke dengan senyum manis dan tatapan lembut.

'Ya aku percaya padamu. Teme' batin Naruto. Sasuke kembali mendekat. Tanpa melepas kontak matanya dari iris biru itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

Tatap… tatap… tatap…

Dekat… dekat… dekat…

Naruto yang menyadari wajah Sasuke mendekat hanya bisa menahan nafasnya. Badannya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Tanpa sadar Naruto menutup matanya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat manis. Sasuke menatap bibir cerry di depannya.

Kiss…

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan menatap oniks di depannya. Menyadari itu, Sasuke tersenyum tanpa melepas kecupannya.

"Ekhem…" Sasuke tersentak. Segera ia menjauh dari Naruto. Ia menatap sosok Sakura yang memasang wajah canggung di depannya. Kemudian matanya melihat Itachi dan juga Shikamaru yang juga bertampang canggung dan aneh. Sasuke bisa melihat kilatan aneh di mata Itachi. "M..maaf menganggu. Tadi dua orang ini ada di depan dan aku menyuruh mereka masuk." Sakura berucap sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ada perlu apa Itachi, Shika?" Sasuke menatap Itachi dan Shikamaru dengan tenang. Ia sedikit melirik Naruto yang terdiam sambil menundukan wajahnya, Sasuke bisa melihat ada semburat merah di pipi Naruto. Sasuke jadi gemas melihatnya. 'Sial orang-orang ini. Mengganggu saja.' Sasuke membatin kesal. Ia kembali menatap Itachi dan Shikamaru yang seenaknya sudah duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Sakura memilih pergi ke dapur membuatkan minuman.

"Aku tidak tau kalian sedang 'sibuk'." Itachi tersenyum miring. Menatap Sasuke jahil. Sasuke yang di tatap begitu hanya balas mendelik. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dengan mengucapkan matra mendokusainya. Itachi masih tersenyum jahil sampai akhirnya ia mengubah ekspresinya serius ketika Sakura sudah datang dan duduk di samping Shikamaru. "Sebenarnya aku ke sini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting kepada kalian semua."

"Penting?" Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Hm.. apa aku di sini menganggu?"

"Tidak, kau juga berhak tahu hal ini. Karena kau termasuk dari bagian keluarga Naruto." Shikamaru menjawab. Sakura tersenyum menanggapi. Ia senang bahwa dirinya di anggap keluarga Naruto. Naruto yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya juga ikut tersenyum ketika iris birunya bertemu dengan emerald Sakura.

"Baiklah. Seperti biasa, aku tidak mau basa-basi." Itachi mengeluarkan beberapa foto dan kertas. Naruto terkejut melihatnya. Itachi yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis sambil menunjuk foto itu. "Naruto, ini orang tuamu kan?" Naruto masih diam sesaat. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

'Darimana kau tahu?' Naruto menatap Itachi. Seolah mengerti tatapan Naruto. Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah foto lagi.

"Akan ku jelaskan." Itachi menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Ia bisa melihat tatapan kaget Sasuke walau sekilas. "Ini ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze. Di sebelahnya ibunya Naruto Kushina Uzumaki dan yang digendong adalah bayi Naruto. Kemudian di sebelah kiri ayah Naruto adalah ayah kami. Uchiha Fugaku dan ibuku Uchiha Mikoto serta aku dan Sasuke." Itachi menjelaskan sambil menunjuk orang-orang itu. Naruto tertegun ketika melihat foto itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi menjelaskan hal ini padanya.

"Ternyata keluarga kita mengenal keluarga Naruto begitu?" Sasuke membuka suara. Ia menatap Itachi bingung. "Lalu apa hubungannya?" Itachi tersenyum kemudian menunjukan sebuah kertas.

"Ini adalah bukti kelahiran Sato. Kau bisa membacanya di sana."

"UCHIHA?" Sasuke terkejut. Sampai tak sadar ia berteriak. Ia menatap Itachi tajam. "Apa maksudnya itu Itachi?!" Shikamaru berdehem. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan surat—akta kelahiran Sato. Ia menatap Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kami sudah tahu bahwa Sato adalah seorang Uchiha sudah cukup lama. Bahkan kami sempat memberitahumu alasan kenapa kami belum yakin bahwa Sato adalah Uchiha." Melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke. Shikamaru jadi sungkan melanjutkan. Ia melirik Itachi yang berwajah datar dengan malas. "Chi, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjelaskan?"

"Kenapa bertele-tele?! Jelaskan saja padaku sekarang!" Shikamaru tersentak. Naruto dan Sakura juga ikut kaget. Mereka yang sejak tadi hanya diam juga ingin tahu. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke begitu marah.

"Dia anakmu Sas. Itu tertulis di akte." Itachi membuka suara. Menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah kaget. "Aku sudah melakukan tes DNA diam-diam. Dan terbukti bahwa Sato adalah anakmu."

"Kau… kau pasti bercanda kan?! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tak mengerti!" Sasuke masih menatap tajam Itachi. Kemudian tangannya mengambil akte kelahiran Sato dan membacanya cepat. "Tidak mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

Tobecountinue.

Maaf updatenya lama. Saya sakit jadinya ketunda terus banyak godaan. Adik saya suka ngerecokin kalau saya lagi buat fanfic. Huft-.-

Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan penasaran reader ya. Makasih untuk support, review dan kritik serta sarannya. Saya juga masih belajar di sini. Maaf juga kalau chapternya masih pendek. Sebenarnya saya tipe banyak ide susah ngejelasin-.- jadinya gini deh. Semoga reader ngerti ya hehe

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^ saya terharu loh banyak yang baca ff abal gini. Sekali lagi Arigatou minna-san :') hehe ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**DUMB**_

By Ays Cloud

Warning : **BL,BxB,Shonen-ai. OOC, Typo(s). Don't Like Don't Read. Like? Review onegai. Italic for Flashback, Alur cepat**

Summary : Naruto, seorang tunawicara menemukan seorang bayi di dekat rumahnya. Sasuke, seorang polisi divisi orang hilang mendapat tugas mencari anak yang sudah lama hilang. Bad summary! **SasuNaru! Newbie**

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, _Dumb_Ays Cloud.

Terima kasih untuk semua review, dan yang ngefollow sama favorite.

.

.

.

"Dia anakmu Sas. Itu tertulis di akte." Itachi membuka suara. Menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah kaget. "Aku sudah melakukan tes DNA diam-diam. Dan terbukti bahwa Sato adalah anakmu."

"Kau… kau pasti bercanda kan?! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tak mengerti!" Sasuke masih menatap tajam Itachi. Kemudian tangannya mengambil akte kelahiran Sato dan membacanya cepat. "Tidak mungkin…" Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi dan Shikamaru. "Kalian… kalian pasti berbohong! Ini tidak masuk akal! Aku bahkan tidak pernah tidur apalagi menghamili seorang gadis! Mana mungkin aku bisa punya anak!" Sasuke kembali berusara keras.

"Memang Sas, memang tidak masuk akal." Itachi menghela nafas. "Tapi, akte kelahiran dan tes DNA itu sudah menjadi bukti."

"Itu pasti salah Chi! Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak percaya padaku?!" Sasuke berdiri. Tanpa sadar menarik kerah kemeja Itachi. Shikamaru segera menarik Sasuke.

"Tenang Sasuke!" Naruto dan Sakura masih terdiam. Mereka masih bingung dan sedikit syok dengan fakta yang dikatakan Itachi tadi. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Itachi masih ingin menjelaskan sesuatu." Shikamaru menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan.

Itachi kembali menghela nafas. "Sasuke, kau… benar-benar tidak ingat apapun?" Itachi menatap Sasuke, bukan tatapan tajam tapi sebuah tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke menerawang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menggeleng.

"Sungguh Chi! Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Onyks Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi. Berusaha memperlihatkan kejujuran di sana. Itachi berdehem pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha menyelidiki tentang itu. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kau adalah ayah kandung dari Sato, Sasuke." Itachi mengetuk-ketuk kertas akte kelahiran Sato dengan telunjuknya. "Lihat di sini. Nama ibunya tidak tercantum. Hanya ada nama ayahnya, yaitu namamu. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menggeram, wajahnya terlihat gusar. Itachi kembali melanjutkan. "Aku tahu bahwa ini sudah di rencanakan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berujar. Terdapat getaran dalam suaranya. Itachi sedikit ragu menjelaskan.

"Ayah sudah merencanakan ini semua." Itachi berhenti sebentar. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam. "Keluarga kita mengenal dekat keluarga Naruto." Onyks malam Itachi menatap Naruto. "Sato ditemukan oleh Naruto adalah sebuah kesengajaan. Aku yakin itu walau aku belum menemukan bukti apapun tapi aku sangat yakin."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sakura bersuara. Ia menatap Naruto kemudian Itachi bingung. "Kenapa Naruto? Maksudku walaupun keluarga Uchiha mengenal keluarga Naruto, kenapa Naruto yang harus dilimpahkan tugas merawat Sato? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Sato adalah anak Sasuke, tapi sang ibu tidak diketahui identitasnya. Jelas, itu adalah hal yang buruk terutama untuk sebuah keluarga seperti Uchiha. Dan hal ini sudah aneh mengingat Sasuke sendiri tidak mengakui—lebih tepatnya tidak mengetahui fakta dia memiliki seorang anak. Dan Sato dibuang di tempat yang sangat mudah dilihat. Dekat juga dengan rumah Naruto. Semua seolah-olah sudah di rencanakan…"

"Tapi, itu tidak bisa di anggap sebuah rencana. Siapa tahu ini hanya sebuah kebetulan." Sakura memotong ucapan Shikamaru. Ia terlihat bingung dan menghela nafas. Naruto di sebelahnya masih diam walau iris birunya sesekali melirik Sasuke.

"Ya memang. Tapi ada satu hal lagi." Itachi kembali membuka suara. Ia melirik Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. "Aku masih ingat, sebuah perjanjian di antara keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze."

"Perjanjian?" Sasuke menatap Itachi bingung.

"Ya. Perjanjian. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas."

"Perjanjian apa?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"… Sampai sekarang, hanya ini yang ingin aku sampaikan. Sasuke ku sarankan agar kau berhenti mengawasi Naruto dan pulang ke rumah." Itachi menghela nafas kemudian menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke ingin menyuarakan protes. Tapi ketika melihat tatapan sang kakak akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Tunggu dulu. Tapi ini masih belum menjelaskan apapun." Sakura protes. Ia menatap Itachi meminta penjelasan.

"Ini masih samar-samar. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail." Shikamaru menjawab sambil menatap gadis dengan surai merah muda itu. "Karena masalah ini menyangkut hubungan antar keluarga. Kami memutuskan untuk memberhentikan penyelidikan."

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru kaget dan bingung. "Apalagi maksudnya itu?" Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia pusing dengan semua hal yang membingungkan dan tidak masuk akal yang dia dengar sejak tadi.

"Ya. Kami sudah mengatakan bahwa Sato akan dikembalikan ke keluarganya." Shikamaru menatap Naruto. "Tenang saja. Kau sudah tahu kan siapa keluarga Sato? Itu tidak akan berat bagimu kan?"

'Aku tidak yakin.' Naruto terdiam. Shikamaru bingung karena Naruto tidak bereaksi. 'Aku masih tidak mengerti.' Naruto menggeleng pelan. Sakura menatapnya khawatir.

"Ini terlalu tiba-tiba." Sakura menatap Shikamaru dan Itachi yang menatapnya. "Aku pikir masih butuh waktu."

"Kami akan memberikan waktu untuk berpisah dengan Sato." Itachi berdehem. "Naruto-san, ini bukanlah benar-benar sebuah perpisahan. Kau bisa datang ke kediaman Uchiha kapanpun kau mau. Aku dan Sasuke yang akan bertanggung jawab." Naruto masih terdiam. Ia terlihat enggan mengucapkan apapun.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi." Shikamaru bagun dari duduknya dan membungkuk pelan. Itachi menyusul kemudian. Ia melirik Sasuke yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sasuke, aku menunggu di depan. Kalian bisa bicara sebentar." Sakura ikut melirik Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku akan ke kamar menemani Sato-chan." Sakura berdehem pelan. "Naru-chan, berbicalah dengan Sasuke." Setelah berkata demikian. Sakura meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Hening…

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bersuara. Sesekali iris biru Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih diam dengan onyks nya yang kosong. Naruto bingung dengan semua ini. Otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Naruto." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berbicara. Naruto masih diam tapi tetap menatap Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas. "Kau… tidak percaya padaku?" Sasuke menoleh, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kalut. Naruto terdiam sebentar kemudian menghela nafas.

'Aku tidak tahu… Sasuke.' Naruto menatap onyks itu lebih dalam. Ia benar-benar bingung harus seperti apa. Ketika Sasuke menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tangannya. Naruto semakin bingung. Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto merengkuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi itu. Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke pelan. Sejujurnya Naruto bingung. Kepercayaan yang seperti apa yang diharapkan Sasuke darinya? Naruto selalu mempercayai Sasuke. Tapi saat ini, ia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Naruto, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?" Sasuke kembali bersuara. Ia balas memeluk Naruto yang mendekapnya. "Aku… aku memang menyayangi Sato. Aku… aku… s-senang ketika ia memanggilku Tou-san… tapi, ini sangat tidak masuk akal." Suara Sasuke bergetar. Naruto hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

.

.

.

_= Konoha, 2000 =_

_ Fugaku dan Minato saling tatap. Kemudian kedua laki-laki itu menatap Kushina dan Mikoto yang tersenyum lebar._

_ "Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bukankah itu rencana yang bagus, tebane?" Kushina mengeluarkan suaranya kemudian disusul tawa riang dari Mikoto._

_ "Anata, kau setuju saja kan?" Mikoto menatap Fugaku memelas. Fugaku yang ditatap begitu masih terdiam. Ia melirik Minato yang hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas ketika sadar dilirik Fugaku._

_ "Aku ikut Minato saja." Fugaku beralih menatap Itachi yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua keluarga ini. "Itachi, naiklah ke atas. Temani Sasuke dan Naruto."_

_ "Ah, Ha'I" Itachi segera pergi dari ruang keluarga. Minato menatap kepergian Itachi dalam diam._

_ "Hey, tapi kenapa bukan Itachi dan Naruto?" Minato menatap Kushina. Ketika dilihatnya Mikoto tertawa. Ia mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"_

_ "Umur mereka terlalu jauh, baka." Minato terlonjak ketika Fugaku menjawab dengan nada dingin—sebenarnya itu memang nada bicaranya. Minato melotot protes ketika dirinya dipanggil baka._

_ "Tapi 10 tahun bukan masalah kan? Lagipula aku lebih suka Itachi daripada Sasuke." Minato merengut. Kushiha memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat suaminya bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Mikoto masih setia terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku Minato._

_ "Maaf ya, Minato-san. Kami berpikir bahwa Sasuke yang paling tepat untuk Naruto. Alasannya sih sebenarnya simple~" Mikoto tersenyum. "Aku bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi Naruto. Begitupula Naruto yang terlihat sangat nyaman dengan Sasuke."_

_ "Yaps betul sekali." Kali ini Kushina menambahi. "Sasuke adalah orang yang paling lama menggendong Naruto ketika ia baru lahir. Apa kau tidak ingat, tebane?" Kushina terkikik kemudian tersenyum-senyum aneh. "Bahkan Naruto tidak menangis padahal ibunya tidak di sisinya. Huhu~" Walaupun Kushina menampilkan wajah sedih. Tapi kilatan matanya menunjukan sebaliknya. "Jadi, kalian berdua harus setuju dengan rencana kami!"_

_ "Haah~" Minato menghela nafas panjang kemudian melirik Fugaku yang diam dengan wajah acuh tak acuh. Akhirnya Minato hanya mengangguk pelan. Membuat kedua wanita ibu rumah tangga itu memekik senang. Minato kembali menghela nafas. "Tapi, jangan terburu-buru. Kita tunggu Naruto berumur 17 tahun dulu. Baru kita bahas masalah ini dengan mereka."_

_ "Ha'i~~" Dan Minato hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Kushina dan Mikoto yang tertawa bahagia. Diam-diam ia melirik Fugaku. Ia tahu bahwa laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya itu sedang tersenyum—walau sangat sangat tipis._

.

.

.

= Konoha, Kediaman Uchiha, 2014 =

Mikoto menatap cemas Fugaku. Sesekali ia melirik Itachi dan Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. Mikoto semakin cemas ketika menyadari tatapan kosong Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa?" akhirnya Mikoto menyerah dan bersuara. Tidak memperdulikan Fugaku yang meliriknya tajam. "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dia tidak baik." Itachi menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku bergantian. "Setelah tahu bahwa ia mempunyai anak. Tentu saja, kondisinya tidak baik." Mikoto terkejut. Ia menatap Itachi kemudian beralih menatap Fugaku. "Apa kalian tidak bermaksud menjelaskan sesuatu pada kami?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan." Suara baritone Fugaku menjawab. "Sekarang kalian sudah tahu. Dan itu tidak perlu di jelaskan." Fugaku melirik Sasuke. Ia siap menerima kemarahan anak bungsunya itu. Tapi ia hanya mengernyit bingung ketika Sasuke tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Sato akan di bawa kemari ketika Naruto dan Sato sudah siap." Itachi menghela nafas pelan. "Tapi aku tidak yakin Sasuke bisa merawatnya." Ia melirik Sasuke, menghela nafas ketika melihat kondisi adik satu-satunya itu. "Sasuke tidak stabil. Ia mungkin harus beristirahat di rumah." Mikoto menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?" lirih Mikoto. Fugaku terdiam menatap Sasuke. ini bukan kondisi yang ia harapkan.

"Siapa ibunya?" Mereka bertiga tersentak ketika sebuah suara serak terdengar. Sasuke menatap ke depan dengan kosong. Fugaku yang melihat itu menghela nafas.

"Jangan tanyakan aku." Fugaku terdiam sebentar. "Ia hanya memberikan Sato dan menyuruhmu untuk bertanggung jawab." Fugaku menghela nafas.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kalian pikirkan." Itachi berdiri kemudian menarik Sasuke. "Aku akan membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya untuk istirahat." Setelah itu Itachi segera pergi, meninggalkan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang terdiam.

"Anata, bagaimana ini?" Mikoto bersuara setelah beberapa menit berlalu. "Ini di luar rencana."

"Kita jalani saja dulu." Fugaku berdiri kemudian melenggang pergi. Mikoto menghela nafas menunduk dengan berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk.

"Kushina, Minato-san… apa yang kami lakukan ini sudah benar?"

.

.

.

= Satu minggu kemudian =

= Konoha, Naruto's, 2014 =

Sakura dan Naruto menghela nafas. Mereka berdua kembali membujuk Sato yang tidak mau makan. Sudah seminggu sejak Sasuke tidak pernah berkunjung, Sato menjadi pemurung dan tidak mau makan dengan teratur. Sakura dan Naruto sampai dibuat khawatir karenanya.

"Sato-chan, ayolah~ ini sudah malam. Sato-chan gak ada makan loh dari pagi~" Sakura kembali membujuk. Ia menghela nafas—lagi melihat Sato yang tidak bereaksi. Ia beralih memandang Naruto. Pemuda manis itu juga terlihat lebih kalem. Naruto sekarang lebih sering diam juga—jarang tertawa seperti biasanya. Sakura mengacak surai merah mudanya frustasi. "Naru-chan, bantu aku membujuk Sato~~"

Naruto menoleh. Ia menatap Sato kemudian menarik Sato ke dalam pangkuannya. Tangan Naruto mengangkat wajah Sato membuat Sato memandangnya. 'Sato-chan~' Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sangat sangat malas untuk membuka mulut. Jadi ia berusaha mengajak Sato bicara lewat tatapannya. Awalnya Sato masih diam menatap iris biru Naruto. Sampai akhirnya Sato menunduk dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku kangen Tou-san. Aku mau ketemu Tou-san." Sakura tersentak. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Diliriknya Naruto yang terdiam setelahnya. Sakura merasa atmosfir diruangan ini sangat kelam. Ia lagi-lagi—entah untuk keberapa kalinya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, nanti kita ketemu Tou-san. Tapi Sato-chan makan dulu ya~" Ketika melihat Sato menoleh dengan wajah senang. Sakura segera tersenyum. Menyodorkan piring yang sejak tadi di bawanya. "Nah, ayo makan~" Sato perlahan mengambil piring yang diberikan Sakura dan mulai makan dengan tenang. Sakura mengelus surai raven Sato pelan. Ia melirik Naruto yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Akhirnya kembali menghela nafas karena menyadari masih ada satu masalah yang belum selesai.

Kring~

Naruto menoleh perlahan saat sadar ponselnya berbunyi. Ketika melihat nomor pemanggil tidak di kenal ia mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa?" Naruto memberikan ponselnya kepada Sakura. Sakura ikut mengernyit bingung ketika melihat nomor pemanggil. Segera saja ia mengangkatnya. "Moshi-moshi~"

"Sakura-san?" Sakura mengerjap pelan. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara pemanggil.

"Ah, ya. Dengan Sakura di sini."

"Ini Itachi. Bisa berikan ponselnya dengan Naruto?"

"Itachi?" Sakura kembali mengerjap. "Oh Uchiha ya? Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Sakura kemudian memberikan ponsel Naruto kepada pemiliknya. Ia bergumam. "Dia ingin bicara denganmu, Naru-chan." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Naruto?" Naruto diam kemudian mengetuk jarinya pada ponsel. Itachi terdengar berdehem sebentar. "Aku punya masalah di sini. Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Naruto kembali terdiam. "Naruto?" sadar dirinya lama merespon. Naruto kembali mengetukkan jarinya pada ponsel. "Sasuke sakit. Keadaannya cukup parah. Aku pikir ia butuh bantuanmu. Jika kau bersedia, datanglah ke rumah kami." Setelah berucap seperti itu. Itachi segera memutus panggilannya. Naruto masih terdiam sembari mengerjap bingung sampai akhirnya ia memasang wajah panik. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di note kemudian berjalan cepat ke dalam kamarnya. "Sakit?" Sakura bergumam pelan. Saat ia akan mengajak Sato untuk ke kamar melihat Naruto. Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar sambil menggenakan jaketnya. Sakura yang tahu Naruto akan ke mana segera mencegah pemuda itu. "Tunggu dulu Naru-chan. Aku ikut."

.

.

= Konoha, Kediaman Uchiha, 2014 =

Sakura dan Sato terpaksa diam menunggu di ruang tamu ketika Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar Sasuke setelah bertemu Itachi. Awalnya Sakura ingin ikut, mengingat Sato juga sempat berkata rindu pada Sasuke. Tapi Itachi mengatakan bahwa kondisi Sasuke cukup serius hingga membuatnya tidak boleh bertemu dengan banyak orang.

"Jadi, kau Haruno Sakura?" Tersentak kaget. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung sembari mengangguk. Ia benar-benar merutuki nasibnya yang harus berhadapan dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. "Apa kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Eh?" Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang kaget dengan ucapan Fugaku yang bernada dingin itu. Mikotopun—yang dari tadi hanya diam menjadi terkejut dengan pertanyaan aneh suaminya itu.

"Ah.. Hm, ya tentu saja. Naruto sangat saya sayangi seperti adik kandung saya." Sakura kembali mengumbar senyum canggung saat Fugaku menatapnya begitu tajam. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali merutuki nasibnya.

"Sakula-nee. Kaa-san ke mana?" Sato yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bicara juga. Tapi itu cukup mengejutkan Sakura sampai ia tidak sadar berjengit kaget—karena tadi Sakura sedang melamun.

"Eh itu…"

"Kaa-san?" Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sato. Sakura lagi-lagi terkejut—mungkin lama-lama ia bisa jantungan batin Sakura saat Fugaku menyela ucapannya. "Siapa yang di maksud Kaa-san?"

"Anata~" Disaat keterjutannya belum reda. Mikoto berucap lembut sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura. "Kau membuat gadis ini jadi canggung. Maaf ya Sakura-san. Suamiku memang begini." Mikoto masih tersenyum ketika Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum—tidak secanggung sebelumnya. Kemudian ia menatap Fugaku. "Sato-chan terbiasa menganggil Naruto dengan sebutan Kaa-san." Ia menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aneh ya? Soalnya Naruto laki-laki."

"Tapi Kaa-san manis." Sato kembali berbicara. Fugaku agak kaget ketika melihat Sato yang menatapnya tajam. "Paman, jangan suka sama Kaa-san ya." Sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Sato kembali berucap. "Kaa-san itu punyanya Sato sama Sasuke Tou-san. Eh, hmm punyanya Sakula-nee juga." Melihat itu Mikoto tertawa kecil. Membuat Sato menoleh padanya.

"Oh, beruntung sekali. Padahal bibi juga ingin mempunyai Naruto-kun." Sato mengerutkan bibirnya—membuat Mikoto dan Sakura jadi gemas, tak terkecuali Fugaku yang diam-diam tersenyum melihat tingkah Sato.

"Sakura-san." Itachi tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan ada apa. Itachi berdehem. "Ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Itachi kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan tanda tanya. Walaupun begitu ia segera mengikuti Itachi setelah mengatakan permisi pada Fugaku dan Mikoto dan meninggalkan Sato yang masih cemberut—ngambek tidak peduli walau Sakura sudah tidak bersamanya lagi.

"Aku ingin beltemu Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Sato mulai merengek setelah beberapa saat Sakura pergi meninggalkannya. Mikoto tersenyum kemudian duduk di samping bocah kecil itu.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san dan Tou-san ada di sini kok."

.

= Di sisi lain =

Itachi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memohon. Sakura masih diam tidak menanggapi. Ia kelihatan ragu.

"Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu ragu, Sakura-san?" Sakura menghela nafas kemudian menunduk.

"Aku hanya takut Naru-chan merasa tidak nyaman." Itachi ikut menghela nafas. Ia menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

"Jika Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak akan memaksanya. Tapi ku mohon izinkan Naruto untuk tinggal beberapa hari di sini. Hanya sampai Sasuke sembuh." Melihat tatapan memohon Itachi. Sakura menjadi tidak tega juga. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sato? Ia juga ikut tinggal di sini?" Itachi segera mengangguk. Sakura kembali menghela nafas. "Aku boleh berkunjung?"

"Kapanpun." Itachi tersenyum tipis. Sakura membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

_= Konoha, 2005 =_

_ Fugaku menatap sendu kearah tubuh Minato dan Kushina yang sudah tertutup kain. Sedangkan Mikoto menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan anak sulungnya, Itachi. Pandangan Fugaku beralih pada seorang bocah yang terdiam di samping pintu. Anak dengan surai pirang dan iris biru itu terlihat diam menatap kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada tangisan sama sekali. Membuat Fugaku bingung. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati sang bocah. Ketika tangannya ingin terjulur. Ia di kagetkan dengan rubuhnya tubuh anak itu ke lantai._

_ "Naruto!"_

_._

_._

_ "Tidak bisa bicara?" Mikoto menutup bibirnya. Ia kembali menangis. Iris oniks nya menatap Naruto yang masih diam dengan tatapan kosong._

_ "Selective mutism, gejala tidak bisa bicara karena ia menolak bicara. Kematian orang tuanya membuatnya trauma. Apalagi kematian itu di saksikan sendiri olehnya. Tapi ini tidak permanen. Jadi Naruto-kun masih bisa berbicara jika ia ada kemauan." Dokter bername tag Kabuto itu tersenyum. Ia menatap dua orang di depannya. "Apa kalian yang akan merawatnya?"_

_ "Ya."_

_ "Baiklah. Jika kalian bisa menghilangkan traumanya. Naruto-kun pasti bisa bicara. Tapi kuharapkan kalian jangan terlalu memaksanya."_

_._

_._

_ "Naruto. Ayo makan. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini." Mikoto menghela nafas. Ia menatap sedih kearah Naruto. Naruto sudah seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Anak itu tidak bisa bicara dan tatapannya selalu kosong. Mikoto sudah sangat khawatir. Bahkan Itachi dan Sasuke tidak bisa membujuk Naruto._

_ "Naruto ayo ikut denganku." Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul. Mikoto menatap heran anaknya itu ketika Sasuke mengambil piring yang ia bawa dan menarik Naruto menuju kamarnya. Setiba di kamar, Sasuke segera menarik Naruto untuk duduk di atas kasur. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian memaksa Naruto agar menatapnya._

_Oniks bertemu biru._

_ Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto menatapnya kosong. Tapi Sasuke masih memaksa Naruto untuk menatap matanya. Mereka cukup lama saling menatap, sampai akhirnya iris biru Naruto bergerak. Sasuke tersenyum kecil._

_ "Ayo makan. Ku suapi." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum kearahnya. Kemudian menerima suapan Sasuke. "Begitu dong kan manis."_

_._

_._

_._

_ "Naruto pergi?! Apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda kan?" Mikoto mulai menangis menghiraukan tatapan tajam Fugaku yang terarah padanya. Ia hanya menunjukan sebuah note yang sedari tadi di genggamnya._

_**Terima kasih sudah merawatku.**_

_**Naruto**_

_ "Sial!" Fugaku menggeram marah. Tanpa sadar memukul tembok yang berada di sampingnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya. "Cari Namikaze Naruto sampai ketemu!"_

.

.

.

= Konoha, Kediaman Uchiha, 2014 =

Sasuke terbangun ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya. Ketika menyadari siapa pemilik tangan. Ia tersentak. Bibirnya terbuka-tutup ingin bicara tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Oniksnya menyendu setelah sadar jika dirinya sudah jadi begitu lemah.

"Kau sudah sadar, Otoutou?" Sasuke menoleh. Ia menemukan Itachi yang menyender pada pintu kamarnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Itachi berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto.

"Jangan bangunkan dia." Sasuke berucap lirih hampir tak terdengar. Itachi tersenyum kecil. Kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membangunkannya." Setelah menyelimuti Naruto, ia berpindah duduk di ranjang Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke kemudian mengelus surai raven adiknya itu lembut. "Tubuhmu masih lemah. Naruto akan merawatmu." Sasuke diam. Ia melirik Naruto yang tertidur di sebelahnya. "Sato juga ada di sini. Jadi, cepatlah sembuh." Sasuke masih diam ketika Itachi beranjak dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ngh~" Sasuke menoleh. Menyadari Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Sasuke buru-buru memejamkan matanya. Sasuke mengernyit ketika menyadari perilaku anehnya. Tapi ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Naruto yang terbangun, mengerjap pelan kemudian menatap Sasuke.

'Kau belum bangun juga, Suke?' Naruto menghela nafas. Ia beralih menatap tangan Sasuke yang berisi infus. 'Cepatlah bangun, Suke.' Mengecup tangan Sasuke kemudian beranjak bangun. Ketika sadar Naruto sudah keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia menghela nafas sambil memandangi tangannya yang dikecup Naruto tadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan, dobe?" Sasuke menggumam lirih kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

.

"Kaa-san!" Sato melompat turun dari pangkuan Mikoto ketika melihat Naruto menuruni tangga. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. "Kaa-san mana Tou-san~~" Sato yang menyadari Sasuke tidak ikut turun mulai merengut. Ketika Naruto sudah berada di depan Sato. Ia segera menggendong Sato dalam pelukannya. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke atas sambil berekspresi seperti orang tidur—memejamkan matanya sambil memiringkan wajah dengan kedua tangannya menjadi bantal. Sato yang melihatnya kemudian mengangguk. "Apa Tou-san baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Tou-sanmu itu hanya beristirahat." Itachi datang sambil tersenyum. Ia merangkul Naruto dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa. "Bukankah kau tadi tidur?" Itachi masih tersenyum menatap Naruto yang mengerjap pelan.

"Kau tertidur Naru-chan?" Sakura menatap Naruto khawatir. "Apa kau merasa lelah?" Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Naru aku ingin kau menginap di sini untuk merawat Sasuke. Apa kau keberatan?" Itachi mengalihkan tatapan Naruto. Naruto terlihat ragu awalnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang mengangguk. Kemudian ia juga mengangguk. Matanya melirik Sato. Itachi yang mengerti kemudian berkata. "Sato juga akan menginap di sini. Ne, Sato-chan tidak keberatan kan?"

"Hm? Aku ikut Kaa-san saja." Sato menatap Naruto kemudian tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ku anggap setuju ya." Itachi tersenyum. Ia kemudian melirik jam dinding. "Mau aku antar pulang sekarang untuk bersiap-siap?" Itachi menatap Naruto, sedangkan Naruto langsung beralih menatap Sakura. Itachi yang melihat itu terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" Sakura ikut terkekeh ketika melihat Itachi yang tertawa. Ia kemudian mengacak rambut Naruto gemas. "Kau putuskanlah sendiri. Jangan selalu bergantung padaku~" Naruto merengut kemudian menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari kepalanya. Kemudian menatap Sato yang juga menatapnya.

"Yasudah, ayo pulang." Sato turun dari pangkuan Naruto. Kemudian menarik tangan Naruto. "Itachi nii, nanti kalo Sato dan Kaa-san ke sini. Suluh Tou-san bangun ya~" Sato kali ini menarik tangan Sakura. "Ayo ayo~" Ucap Sato semangat. Naruto tertawa pelan. Ketika iris birunya menatap oniks Mikoto. Ia tersenyum sembari membungkuk—sebagai tanda permisi. Sakurapun melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

Fugaku yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Menatap heran ruang tamu yang sepi. Ia menatap Mikoto.

"Mereka semua pulang di antar Itachi."

"Bukankah Naruto dan Sato akan menginap?" Mikoto tersenyum tipis. Fugaku memilih duduk di depan Mikoto. "Mereka tidak mau menginap?"

"Bukan, mereka pulang untuk menyiapkan diri." Fugaku mengangguk. Mikoto kemudian menatap Fugaku yang diam. "Anata, kenapa kita tidak mengatakan semuanya saja?" Fugaku menatap Mikoto. Ia kemudian menghela nafas.

"Sasuke masih sakit. Kita tunggu saja dulu." Mikoto ikut menghela nafas.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Tobecountinue

Apa ini? *sigh* maaf dichapter ini belum ada jawaban yang kalian mau aku ungkap semua di chapter 5 . dan aku usahain cepet maaf ya minna-san :(


	5. Chapter 5

_**DUMB**_

By Ays Cloud

Warning : **BL,BxB,Shonen-ai. OOC, Typo(s). Don't Like Don't Read. Like? Review onegai. Italic for Flashback, Alur cepat, Bold for Naruto talk**

Summary : Naruto, seorang tunawicara menemukan seorang bayi di dekat rumahnya. Sasuke, seorang polisi divisi orang hilang mendapat tugas mencari anak yang sudah lama hilang. Bad summary! **SasuNaru! Newbie**

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, _Dumb_Ays Cloud.

.

.

.

.

.

_= Konoha, 2011 =_

_ Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap nanar bungkusan yang ada di depan mereka. Raut wajah terkejut dan syok sangat kentara terlihat di wajah mereka. Bahkan Mikoto sudah terjatuh dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Sedangkan Fugaku dengan cepat membaca kertas yang terselip di sisi bungkusan itu._

_**Selamat ^^**_

_**Uchiha mendapat keturunan baru, kalian pasti senang.**_

_**Aku sudah susah payah melahirkannya, jadi tolong jaga dengan baik.**_

_**Katakan pada Sasuke untuk merawatnya dengan baik.**_

_**Berikan nama yang bagus. Dan ajarkan ia hal-hal yang baik.**_

_**Maaf, aku tidak bisa lagi menjalankan tugasku sebagai ibu.**_

_**Jangan tanya siapa aku, karena bahkan Sasuke tidak mengenalku.**_

_**Jadi cukup jaga anak itu dengan baik.**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

_**Salam**_

_**Dari seseorang yang mencintai Sasuke**_

_ "Apa-apaan ini?!" Fugaku meremas kertas itu kemudian menggeram kesal. Mikoto masih terdiam di lantai._

_ "Oeekk…oeekk…ooeek…" Mikoto tersentak. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi terkejut menyendu. Ia menatap sedih bayi yang menangis di dalam bungkusan itu. Kemudian di ambilnya bayi itu dan menenangkannya._

_ "Cup.. cup.. jangan menangis~" Ucap Mikoto lirih. Fugaku terdiam, iris oniksnya menatap bayi itu intens menelusuri ciri fisik bayi tersebut. Kemudian ia menghela nafas._

_ "Ia memang Uchiha." Fugaku melirik Mikoto yang masih terlihat sendu ketika mengusap surai tipis bayi itu._

_ "Anata, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Mikoto menoleh kearah Fugaku. Fugaku tidak menjawab. "Apa kita harus buktikan dulu, siapa ayah anak ini?"_

_ "Hn." Fugaku bergerak mengambil amplop yang berada di dalam bungkusan itu. Mengeluarkan isinya dan membacanya perlahan. Ia kembali menghela nafas. "Ayahnya Uchiha Sasuke." gumamnya pelan. Mikoto melirik akte kelahiran yang dibaca Fugaku._

_ "Ibunya?"_

_ "Tidak tercantum." Mikoto kembali menghela nafas. "Isi suratnya ambigu." Fugaku membuka surat yang ia remas sedari tadi. "Kita sembunyikan bayi ini dulu. Cari siapa ibunya dan bukti bahwa ia adalah anak Sasuke."_

_ "Kau yakin? Menyembunyikannya tidak akan semudah itu." Mikoto masih berucap lirih. Matanya melirik sang bayi yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. "Bahkan ia belum punya nama."_

_ "Aku yakin." Fugaku masih melihat akte kelahiran sang bayi. Ia terlihat berpikir. "Mikoto."_

_ "Hm?" Mikoto menoleh. Ia merasa janggal ketika Fugaku memanggil namanya. Mikoto mengernyit. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"_

_ "Naruto."_

_ "Hah?" Mikoto mengerjap bingung. "Apa maksudnya dengan Naruto?" Fugaku terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Mikoto tambah bingung ketika melihat wajah Fugaku yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya._

_ "Aku punya rencana."_

_._

_._

_._

= Konoha, Uchiha's, 2014 =

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. Di sampingnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis sedangkan Itachi tertawa begitu keras.

"Kaa-san! Jangan kalah sama Itachi nii~" Sato berlari-lari mengejar Itachi yang juga berlarian di ruang tamu. Naruto masih duduk sambil menghela nafas. Sasuke yang prihatin akhirnya buka suara.

"Aniki, jangan seperti anak kecil." Sasuke menarik Sato kepangkuannya ketika Sato berlari melewatinya. "Sato, kalau makan harus duduk. Jangan berlari-lari." Sasuke berucap tegas. Sato merengut kemudian menunjuk Itachi.

"Itachi nii yang mulaiii~~" Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi. Itachi hanya tertawa sebagai balasan.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini." Mikoto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan buka suara. Ia tertawa pelan. Fugaku yang di sebelah Mikoto menatap tajam Itachi—diam-diam. Itachi mendengus pelan kemudian duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto—Sasuke duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto. Mikoto beralih menatap Sato yang masih merengut. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Sato-chan makannya harus duduk ya. Kasihan Naru-chan nanti jadi kelelahan mengejar Sato-chan." Sato melirik Naruto. Ia turun dari pangkuan Sasuke kemudian naik kepangkuan Naruto kemudian memeluk Naruto.

"Maaf Kaa-san." Ucapnya pelan. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Kemudian menyodorkan makanan yang di bawanya. Sato mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Naruto menyuapinya.

"Lain kali jangan tidur terlalu malam. Sato jadi bangun kesiangan dan melewatkan sarapan kan." Sasuke berujar. Mikoto tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengusap-usap surai raven Sato.

"Kalian seperti keluarga bahagia." Mikoto terkekeh pelan ketika Naruto menatapnya terkejut. Sato tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

"Iya dong~" Katanya bangga. Naruto ikut tertawa, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis tapi kilatan matanya menandakan ia senang mendengar ucapan itu.

"Naruto-kun. Apa kau tidak berniat tinggal di sini lebih lama?" Naruto tersentak mendengar suara baritone yang begitu dingin tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Naruto melirik Sasuke. Kemudian mengambil note dan pen dari kantongnya.

**'Sasuke sudah membaik. Ku pikir aku akan segera kembali.'** Naruto memberikan note itu pada Fugaku.

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu artinya jika kau pulang kan?" Fugaku menatap Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti mengangguk pelan. Mikoto menghela nafas. Ia menahan Fugaku untuk bicara lebih.

"Kau bisa tinggal selama apapun." Mikoto tersenyum kemudian menatap Sato. "Sato juga pasti akan senang, ne Sato-chan?" Sato terdiam ketika melihat Naruto yang diam. Sato kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Sato akan senang jika ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Sato berujar lirih. "Ayo Kaa-san suapi aku lagi." Sato nyegir kemudian membuka mulutnya. Naruto sempat terdiam sebelum ia menyuapi Sato. Itachi melirik Naruto kemudian Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas merasakan aura hitam dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal bersama saja." Itachi mendesah. "Kenapa harus repot." Sasuke mendelik kemudian menghela nafas.

"Diam kau keriput!" ucapnya asal. Itachi mendengus sambil mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Itachi kemudian menatap Fugaku yang juga balik menatapnya.

"Tou-san, tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Fugaku masih diam menatap Itachi kemudian ia beralih menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang menatapnya binggung. Saat merasakan Mikoto yang menyentuh tangannya Fugaku menghela nafas.

"Mikoto, ajak Sato-chan bermain di luar." Fugaku menatap Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum kemudian mengangkat Sato.

"Ayo kita main di luar. Sato-chan~" Sato menoleh bingung tapi ia mau-mau saja saat Mikoto menggendongnya. Fugaku menunggu Mikoto keluar dari ruang tamu. Saat Mikoto sudah menghilang, Fugaku beralih menatap Sasuke, Itachi dan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" Sasuke menatap Fugaku bingung. Fugaku diam sebentar kemudian menghela nafas.

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun. Apa kalian tidak mengingat satu sama lain?" Fugaku menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian. Ia menghiraukan Itachi yang ada di sana. Sasuke dan Naruto masih terlihat bingung sampai mereka berdua saling tatap kemudian menatap Fugaku dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Tou-san." Sasuke menjawab dan disetujui oleh Naruto. Fugaku menghela nafas. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum membuka suara untuk bercerita panjang.

"Jadi begini…"

_._

_._

_= Konoha, Kediaman Uchiha, 2005 =_

_ Itachi pulang sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah untuk tidur daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk main game. Anak berusia 18 tahun itu tersenyum ketika kakinya sudah menapak di depan pintu rumahnya. Segera saja ia membuka pintu kayu berwarna hitam itu._

_ "Tadaimaa~" Mengernyit bingung adalah reaksi pertama Itachi ketika mendengar isak tangis dari ruang tamu. Kaki panjangnya segera bergerak menuju ruang tamu. Ketika mendapati sang ibu menangis tersedu-sedu. Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya. "Kaa-san? Apa yang terjadi?" Itachi melirik Fugaku yang terdiam di dekat dinding. Ia bergidik ketika melihat raut wajah ayahnya yang menakutkan. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia mendekati Mikoto dan memeluknya. Membiarkan sang ibu menangis dalam pelukannya._

_ "Itachi… hiks…" Mikoto terus menangis. Itachi bingung dan hanya bisa memeluknya tanpa berkata apapun._

_ "Ada apa Kaa-san?" Mikoto tidak menjawab. Itachi menghela nafas sambil mengelus punggung ibunya. Itachi kemudian diam menunggu Mikoto untuk bercerita._

_ "Itachi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Naruto… hiks… Naruto pergi dari sini.. hiks.." Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Mikoto berkata di sela tangisnya. Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Mikoto terkejut. Ia reflek melepas pelukan ibunya._

_ "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Kaa-san?" Itachi menatap tidak percaya pada Mikoto. Mikoto masih menangis dan hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Itachi terdiam dengan wajah bingung. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia berdiri. "Kita harus mencarinya Kaa-san."_

_ "Tidak. Jangan mencarinya." Fugaku menginstrupsi. Suara baritone nya yang dalam dan dingin cukup menyentak Itachi dan membuatnya merinding. Tapi ia segera menatap Fugaku kesal._

_ "Tapi Tou-san. Naruto masih kecil! Kalau terjadi apa-apa…"_

_ "Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dari arah pintu masuk. Itachi menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya. Fugaku ikut menatap Sasuke._

_ "Tidak ada." Setelah menjawab Fugaku meninggalkan ruang tamu. Meninggalkan tanda tanya pada Sasuke dan tatapan kesal Itachi. Itachi segera menyusul Fugaku. Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Itachi kemudian beralih menatap Mikoto. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari Mikoto sedang menangis._

_ "Kaa-san? Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke berjalan cepat mendekati Mikoto. Mikoto segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum sendu menatap Sasuke._

_ "Tidak ada apa. Sasuke, naiklah ke atas. Ganti pakaianmu."_

_ "Tapi Kaa-san.." Mikoto menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum sendu. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Saat Sasuke terlihat akan kembali protes. Mikoto kembali menggeleng._

_ "Naiklah ke kamar." Sasuke merengut kemudian menatap Mikoto tajam._

_ "Baiklah. Tapi jangan menangis lagi ya Kaa-san." Setelah berucap seperti itu. Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Mikoto yang kembali menangis._

_ "Tou-san." Itachi menatap Fugaku yang duduk tenang di ruang kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas ketika ayahnya tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya. "Tou-san apa maksudmu dengan jangan mencarinya?" Itachi masih menatap Fugaku. Ia agak prihatin juga melihat raut gusar yang jarang sekali terlihat di wajah tegas sang ayah._

_ "Aku sudah menemukannya. Beritahu ibumu." Itachi menatap terkejut Fugaku._

_ "Di mana?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Fugaku menghela nafas._

_ "Ya. Dan sampaikan pada Mikoto untuk berhenti menangis. Mungkin Naruto butuh waktu sendiri." Fugaku menatap Itachi. Itachi yang sadar tatapan ayahnya itu bermaksud mengusir segera beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja sang ayah. Ia sempat melirik Fugaku sebelum menutup pintu ruangan._

_ "Butuh waktu ya? Semoga Naruto-chan baik-baik saja." Gumamnya lirih ._

_._

_._

_ Sasuke berlari menuruni anak tangga. Saat ia sudah sampai di dapur. Ia mengernyit bingung. "Kaa-san. Naruto tidak ada di sini?" Mikoto menoleh. Wajahnya kembali sendu. Sasuke kembali berucap. "Tadi ia tidak ada di kamar. Aku sudah mencari di seluruh ruangan lantai 2 tapi ia tidak ada. Di ruang tamu juga. Apa ia di halaman?" Sasuke kembali akan berlari keluar sebelum tangan Fugaku mencegahnya._

_ "Naruto tidak ada di sini." Sasuke menatap Fugaku kaget. Ia mengernyit mendengar pernyataan sang ayah._

_ "Tidak di sini? Apa maksudnya Tou-san?" Fugaku tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya._

_ "Dia sudah tidak tinggal bersama kita lagi." Sasuke tercengang mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Ia ingin berbicara tapi Fugaku memberikan Sasuke sebuah note yang sudah kusut. Sasuke terbelalak ketika membaca note itu._

_ "A-apa maksudnya ini Tou-san?!" Sasuke reflek berteriak. Itachi yang baru saja masuk dapur tersentak dan menatap terkejut Sasuke._

_ "Hey, kenapa berteriak?" Itachi kembali terkejut saat Sasuke berlari keluar dan menabraknya hingga jatuh. "Hey!"_

_ "Sasuke! Kau mau ke mana? Sasuke!" Mikoto menghela nafas. Ia segera mengeringkan tangannya dan ingin mengejar Sasuke tapi dicegah oleh Fugaku._

_ "Biarkan saja dia."_

_ "Tapi anata…" Ucapan Mikoto terhenti ketika melihat tatapan tajam Fugaku. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menunduk menatap Itachi yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan wajah bingung. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_ "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Itachi menepuk bagian belakang celananya sambil menatap bingung kearah Mikoto dan Fugaku._

_ "Ia mencari Naruto, dan Tou-san bilang ia tidak di sini." Fugaku menjawab. Itachi yang mendengarnya menghela nafas. Ia melirik jam dinding._

_ "Sudah petang. Aku akan menyusulnya. Tou-san dan Kaa-san makan malam duluan saja kalau kami belum datang." Itachi segera berlalu menghiraukan teriakan sang ibu._

_._

_._

_= Konoha, Apartement Namikaze, 2005 =_

_ Di dalam kegelapan, cahaya bulan mengintip masuk menerangi apartement megah yang terletak pada lantai 10 ini. Apartement itu gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi cahaya satu-satunya yang menerangi setiap ruangan di apartemen itu. Tak terkecuali sebuah kamar dengan dinding berwarna orange yang di tempati seorang anak laki-laki bernama Namikaze Naruto yang berusia 8 tahun._

_ Naruto terlihat duduk diam di ranjangnya. Dengan iris birunya yang kosong ia menatap lurus ke depan. Gelap dan hening tidak membuatnya takut. Hanya suara nafasnya yang menjadi melodi di kegelapan malam itu._

_Ting nong… ting nong…_

_ Dering bel terdengar menggema di setiap ruangan dalam apartemen itu. Naruto tetap bergeming. Bahkan iris birunya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Di luar sana seorang anak laki-laki terlihat frustasi. Ia kembali membunyikan bel dan kembali tidak mendapat jawaban apapun._

_ "Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak berharap orang yang di cari-carinya ada di dalam dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Naruto! Kau di dalam? Buka pintunya! Naruto!" Kembali berteriak sembari menggedor-gedor pintu putih di depannya. Saat tangannya akan kembali menekan bel, sebuah suara menginstrupsinya._

_ "Bocah, apartemen itu kosong." Seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih tua darinya menatapnya ramah. "Ku dengar Naruto sudah tinggal bersama keluarga dekat paman Minato." Sasuke balik menatap gadis itu._

_ "Apa ia tidak kembali kemari?"_

_ "Siapa? Naruto maksudmu?" Gadis itu menoleh kearah pintu apartemen Namikaze itu. "Setahuku tidak ada yang datang sejauh ini. Aku diam di rumah seharian kok." Gadis itu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Apartemen ini juga gelap. Aku tadi sempat ke balkon." Sasuke menghela nafas. Wajahnya semakin terlihat gusar._

_ "Baiklah. Terima kasih." Sasuke kemudian berjalan menjauhi apartemen itu._

_ Naruto yang menyadari suara bel sudah berhenti menghela nafas. Tatapan kosongnya mulai berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Kemudian anak itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya yang ia tekuk. Di keheningan malam itu, Naruto menangis tersedu tanpa suara._

_._

_._

_._

_= Seminggu kemudian =_

_ Sasuke berjalan pelan menelusuri pinggiran kota. Sesekali ia menengadah menatap langit yang dipenuhi awan hitam. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Jika diperhatikan, kondisi bocah laki-laki itu terlihat buruk sekali. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen terlihat pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Surai raven yang biasanya mencuat melawan gravitasi terlihat jatuh turun dan memanjang. Bahkan beberapa orang menatapnya prihatin._

_ "N-naruto?" suara baritone serak Sasuke terdengar lirih ketika menyebut nama itu. Sasuke menatap kearah sebrang jalan dimana seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang menunggu untuk menyebrang. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum. Ia hampir berteriak memanggil sang bocah ketika sadar tenggorokannya sakit. Ia berdehem pelan._

_Ting…Ting…Ting.._

_ Sasuke menoleh cepat ketika alarm penyebrangan sudah berbunyi. Ia tersenyum lagi saat bocah yang dicari-carinya berjalan pelan kearah dirinya-yang berada tepat disebrang penyebrangan._

_ "Yaampun, truk itu cepat sekali. Tunggu dulu jangan menyebrang sekarang!" Tiba-tiba seorang kakek tua yang berada di sebelah Sasuke berteriak kencang. Sasuke tersentak ketika menyadari teriakan tersebut tertuju pada orang yang paling dirindukannya._

_ "Na—NARUTO!" Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari tidak memperdulikan teriakan kakek tua itu._

_Tin… Tin… Tin…_

_BRUAKKK!_

_._

_._

_ Mikoto tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya ketika melihat kepala Sasuke yang diperban. Ia terisak pelan dalam pelukan Itachi. Fugaku menghela nafas. Ia mendekati Mikoto dan Itachi._

_ "Ia baik-baik saja. Hanya gegar otak ringan." Fugaku menjelaskan. Mikoto mengangguk walau isak tangisnya belum reda._

_ "Bagaimana dengan korban lainnya? Ku dengar bocah itu adalah Naruto?" Itachi berbicara tanpa menatap Fugaku dan menatap Sasuke. Fugaku ikut menatap Sasuke._

_ "Aku tak tahu. Ia dibawa kerumah sakit yang terdekat karena kondisinya serius." Itachi mengernyit ketika mendengar jawaban sang Ayah._

_ "Bukannya di sini rumah sakit terdekat?"_

_ "Tidak, ada rumah sakit yang lebih dekat lagi. Bocah itu terpaksa di bawa ke sana untuk pengobatan secepatnya."_

_ "Lalu kenapa Sasuke di bawa kemari? Ini, sangat aneh bagiku." Fugaku hanya menggeleng pelan._

_ "Anak itu baik-baik saja." Tiba-tiba seorang dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dokter itu tersenyum. "Ia dibawa ke rumah sakit yang berbeda karena permintaan seorang kakek tua. Kakek itu bilang ada kerabatnya yang juga dokter di sana." Itachi menatap dokter itu kemudian bertanya._

_ "Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak dibawa ke sana juga?" Dokter itu tersenyum lagi. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan memeriksa kepalanya._

_ "Sasuke saat itu sudah berada di dalam ambulan rumah sakit ini. Awalnya kita ingin membawa bocah itu bersama kami tapi kakek itu sudah berlari membawa bocah itu. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk tetap membawa Sasuke cepat-cepat kemari." Dokter itu tersenyum lagi ketika selesai memeriksa. "Nah, Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tinggal menunggunya bangun saja."_

_ "Ya,terima kasih dokter." Itachi tersenyum tipis ketika dokter itu pamit keluar._

_ "Lalu… bagaimana dengan Naruto sekarang?" Mikoto menatap Fugaku. Itachi ikut menatap Ayahnya. Fugaku menghela nafas._

_ "Aku tidak tahu."_

_._

_._

.

"Setelah itu, aku mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto di rawat dan tinggal di sebelah rumah Jiraya—nama kakek itu. Kami bertemu ketika aku mencarimu ke rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat. Tsunade, dokter yang merawatmu mengatakan bahwa kau mengalami amnesia dan trauma yang besar sehingga aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu." Fugaku berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. "Apa kalian ingat sesuatu?"

"A-aku… mengingatnya." Sasuke berucap lirih. Wajahnya sedikit memucat membuat Fugaku menjadi khawatir. "Tapi Tou-san… kenapa… kenapa aku melupakan Naruto?"

"Itu…"

"Kau mengalami _amnesia parsial(*), _itu yang menyebabkan kau melupakan Naruto." Itachi menjawab. Fugaku menatap Itachi kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti mengetahuinya." Fugaku mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. "Apa kau ingat sesuatu Naruto-kun?" Naruto mengerjap sebentar kemudian menggeleng. Fugaku menghela nafas. "Mungkin karena kau mengalami _retrograde amnesia(**)_. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu mengenai orang tuamu?" Naruto mengambil note dan pen.

**"Jiraya-san yang menceritakannya padaku." **Fugaku hanya mengangguk ketika membaca note itu.

"Jadi… apa hanya itu yang ingin kau ceritakan. Tou-san?" Itachi menatap Fugaku penasaran. Ada hal lain yang masih ia ingin tahu. Sesekali iris onyxnya melirik Sasuke. Dan Fugaku menyadari itu.

"Baiklah. Ini mengenai Sato-chan." Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya ketika menyadari tatapan tajam Fugaku padanya. "Sasuke, bagaimana denganmu?"

"A-aku?" Sasuke mengerjap bingung. Fugaku yang melihatnya menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa ya…" Fugaku melirik Sasuke kemudian kembali menghela nafas panjang. Naruto yang menyadari kegelisahan Fugaku hanya menatap dalam diam. Saat iris birunya melihat cangkir teh Fugaku sudah habis. Ia bangun dan mengambil cangkir itu.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto ketika ia terlihat akan pergi. Naruto tersenyum tipis sembari menunjuk cangkir di tangannya. Sasuke yang mengerti mengangguk. "Oh, baiklah."

"Sasuke." Fugaku berucap lirih mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. "Apa kau mengenal gadis yang bernama Hayama Riko?" Sasuke mengernyit sebentar kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak Tou-san. Siapa dia?"

"Ibu dari Sato." Sasuke terkejut tanpa sadar membelalakan matanya. Fugaku menatap sendu anak bungsunya. "Ku pikir ini sudah saatnya untuk menceritakan ini padamu." Fugaku melirik Itachi yang sedari tadi mendengar dalam diam. Ketika Naruto datang membawa 4 cangkir, Fugaku tersenyum tipis. "Naruto-kun, duduklah." Naruto mengangguk kemudian duduk kembali pada tempatnya. "Jadi… ini mengenai Hayama Riko, ibu dari Sato…"

.

_= Januari 2010 =_

_ Uchiha Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Iris onyxnya melirik teman-temannya yang sudah tergeletak mabuk di sekitarnya._

"_Ano… Sasuke-san…" Seorang gadis berkaca mata tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sasuke. Gadis itu menyodorkan suatu minuman._

"_Hm?" Sasuke menatap minuman itu dengan tanda tanya. Ketika irisnya melihat sang gadis. Kepalanya kembali pusing membuat penglihatannya memudar. Sasuke mengerang pelan._

"_Minumlah ini agar mabukmu menghilang, Sasuke-san." Gadis itu menyodorkan lagi minuman yang di bawanya. Sasuke melirik sekilas kemudian mengambil minuman tersebut._

"_Terima kasih." Sasuke sempat melihat gadis itu tersenyum sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri._

_._

_._

= 2014 =

"Itulah awal dari semuanya, Sasuke." Fugaku menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menatap wajah bingung Sasuke.

"Aku… sungguh tidak ingat." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Fugaku mengangguk pelan.

"Ku pikir kau memang tak mengenalnya. Gadis bernama Riko itu merupakan seseorang yang mengagumimu sejak di universitas. Ia mengikuti ujian polisi dan mendapat divisi yang sama denganmu saat itu."

"Tunggu…" Fugaku menoleh. Ia menatap Itachi yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Apa jangan-jangan… gadis yang masuk kepolisian di umur yang sangat muda itu?"

"Ya benar. Ia lebih muda 4 tahun dari Sasuke." Fugaku kembali menatap Sasuke dan melanjutkan. "Aku tidak benar-benar tahu tapi aku mendapatkan info ini dari keluarganya langsung. Sasuke… gadis itu sangat menyukaimu, ku dengar ia mengalami penyakit serius yang membuatnya hidup tidak lama lagi. Dan keinginan terakhirnya adalah untuk memiliki seorang anak dari orang yang ia cintai. Maka dari itu, malam itu ia sengaja membuatmu mabuk dan membuatmu menghamilinya, Sasuke." Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Fugaku menatap Sasuke sambil menunggu Sasuke berbicara.

"Tou-san… aku… tidak tahu... bagaimana…" Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Wajahnya memancarkan kebingungan yang terlihat jelas.

"Hayama Riko… gadis itu meninggal ketika umur Sato 8 bulan. Maka dari itu ia meminta kami menjaga Sato, merawatnya dan memberi nama…"

"Maksud Tou-san?" Fugaku mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Fugaku menghiraukan pertanyaan Itachi dan memandang sedih kearah Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuatmu memiliki hubungan dengan kami." Fugaku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Naruto. "Sato… kami sengaja merencanakan ini dan membuatmu yang merawat Sato 3 tahun belakangan ini. Maafkan kami."

"A-apa? Tapi…"

"Aku mengerti niat ayah." Itachi menghentikan ucapan Sasuke dan menepuk bahu adiknya itu. "Tou-san menyadari bahwa Naruto kesepian karena hidup sendiri tapi Tou-san tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Naruto yang lupa ingatan dan Tou-san masih belum bisa memberitahu Sasuke mengenai Sato maka dari itu Tou-san melakukan ini kan?" Fugaku menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengangguk. Iris onyx tegas milik Fugaku masih menatap Naruto. Berusaha meneliti setiap ekspresi yang di keluarkan Naruto. "Naru-chan… apa kau membenci ayah?" Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar Itachi bertanya seperti itu padanya. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan menulis di note yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

**"Bukan, tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya masih bingung?"** Naruto menyodorkan kertas itu di tengah-tengah meja membuat semuanya bisa membacanya. Sasuke menatap Naruto sendu.

"Akupun… bingung Naruto." Ucapnya lirih.

"Maafkan Tou-san Sasuke, Naruto." Fugaku tersenyum tipis penuh penyesalan. "Sekarang keputusan ada pada kalian berdua. Tapi walau begitu, Sasuke kau masih tetap harus bertanggung jawab mengenai Sato karena kau adalah ayah kandungnya. Dan Naruto, jika seandainya kau tetap ingin merawat Sato, kau bisa mengadopsinya tapi jika Sasuke mengizinkan." Fugaku kembali tersenyum tipis kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Kalian berdua berbicalah dengan tenang." Itachi ikut bangkit dan menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

Seketika suasana sunyi menyelimuti ruang tamu ketika Itachi sudah pergi. Kedua laki-laki yang ada di sana sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto adalah yang pertama sadar dari pikirannya dan menatap Sasuke cemas. Ia menepuk tangan Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah note.

**"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?"** Sasuke mengerjap pelan sebelum tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

= 3 bulan kemudian =

**"Sasuke cepatlah!"** Naruto merengut kesal ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan lambat di belakangnya. Sesekali iris birunya melihat jam tangannya. Ia kembali merengut saat sadar mereka hampir terlambat. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berlari. Sasuke hanya diam mengikuti sambil sesekali menghela nafas.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Suara cempreng milik Sato menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sato. Kembali ditariknya Sasuke membuat laki-laki tampan itu mendecak malas.

"Sudah Naruto, tak perlu menarikku juga." Ucapnya kesal. Naruto menoleh kesal. Ia menghempaskan tangan Sasuke begitu saja dan duduk di sebelah Sato. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalian tepat waktu. Setelah ini merupakan giliran Sato." Naruto menoleh. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Baa-chan~ Yang penting kan Kaa-san dan Tou-san mendengar puisiku~" Sato tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke berbinar. Naruto tertawa tanpa suara dan mencubit pipi Sato gemas.

**"Bawakan dengan baik ya?" **Naruto berucap pelan sembari mengusap pipi Sato yang ia cubit tadi.

"Tentu saja Kaa-san!" Sato mengacungkan jempolnya dan Naruto kembali mencubit pipi Sato karena tingkahnya yang lucu.

"Puisi berikutnya akan dibawakan oleh Uchiha Sato…"

"Oh… sudah saatmu untuk maju Sato-kun." Mikoto tersenyum ketika melihat Sato turun dari kursinya. "Semangat ya!" Mikoto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan di ikuti dengan Naruto. Sato membalas dengan acungan jempol.

"Nah ini dia, Uchiha Sato yang akan membawakan puisi berjudul Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Ayo Sato-kun~" Sato mengangguk kemudian mendekat kearah mikrofon. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk di tengah.

"_**Kaa-san…**_

_**Tak satupun aku tahu mengenaimu.**_

_**Namamu… rupamu… suaramu…**_

_**Tapi aku tahu…**_

_**Seseorang yang bisa ku panggil kaa-san..**_

_**Yang dalam diam mengajariku..**_

_**Menatapku penuh kasih…**_

_**Menyayangiku…**_

_**Tou-san…**_

_**Baru sebentar aku mengenalku…**_

_**Aku tahu kau sangat baik…**_

_**Aku tahu kau juga sayang padaku…**_

_**Walau tak pernah kau ungkapkan..**_

_**Kaa-san..**_

_**Tou-san..**_

_**Aku mencintai kalian.." **_Sato mengakhiri puisinya dengan cengiran lebar. Iris onyxnya masih menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

"Sato-chan memang hebat!" Mikoto mengacungkan jempolnya saat Sato kembali ke tempat duduknya. Saat menyadari mata biru milik Naruto berkaca-kaca, senyum lebar milik Sato hilang seketika.

"K-kaa-san?" Ucapnya lirih. Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian membawa Sato ke dalam pelukannya.

"A-a-k-kuh j-ju-g-gah me-menya-yangi-mu S-sa-to-k-kun…" Naruto berujar lirih kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak sempit Sato. Sato, Sasuke serta Mikoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejut mereka ketika mendengar suara serak Naruto yang terbata-bata.

"N-naru-chan?!" Mikoto menunduk malu ketika beberapa orang menatapnya karena tanpa sadar berteriak.

.

.

.

= January, 2015 =

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Naruto yang sedang melamun menatap salju yang turun. Ia diam-diam berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto dan berniat mengangetkannya.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke terkejut ketika Naruto berbalik dan menatapnya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu." Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal. "Kenapa kau mengendap-endap di belakangku?" Sasuke kembali terkekeh kemudian mendekati Naruto dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jadi kau menyadarinya?" Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menepuk pipi Naruto. "Aku ingin mengagetkanmu~" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Pipimu dingin. Masuklah, salju semakin deras." Naruto menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku masih ingin melihat salju Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum manis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah hamparan salju di luar sana. "Ini salju pertamaku Sasu…"

"Salju pertama?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ya, salju pertamaku… dengan keluargaku." Sasuke tertegun ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang menatap jemarinya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum ketika mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san~ Masuklah di luar dingin sekali tahu." Sato tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang. Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan. Sato menatap mereka bingung sebelum ia ikut tersenyum menyadari raut wajah bahagia dari keduanya.

.

.

.

**END**

Um… Gomenasai *bungkuk-bungkuk

Maaf kalau ff ini tidak memuaskan. dan beginilah…

Nb : (*) Amnesia parsial : ketidakmampuan seseorang untuk mengingat beberapa org dlm jangka waktu 3 tahun. Tp dlm ff ini Sasuke melupakan Naruto lebih dari 3 tahun. Yah anggep aja gitu ya (?)

(**) Retrograde amnesia : ketidakmampuan memunculkan kembali ingatan masa lalu yang lebih dari peristiwa lupa biasa. Dlm kasus d ff ini Naruto melupakan seluruh masa lalunya dari ia lahir hingga umur 9 tahun yaitu saat kejadian kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Maaf saya tidak bisa membuat puisi jadi puisinya seadanya(?)

Arigatou untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca fanfic ini :)

Saya tahu banyak kekurangan di sini dan saya akan memperbaiki di kesempatan lainnya~

Thanks to :

**Readers yang sudah baca dari awal, Readers yang nge follow sama nge fav ff ini ^^**

**Julihrc **semoga rasa penasarannya terobati disini, makasih sdh baca ff ini ^^

**Akasuna no Akemi **Iya sasuke shock krn tau Sato anaknya, makasih ya sudah sempat baca ff ini~ ini lanjutannya ^^

**Onyx sky **makasih sudah baca dan suka sama ff ini. Ini lanjutannya ^^

**Noo Na Tsu **ibunya Sato itu saya hehehe ;;) nggak kok ibunya adalh OC ya anggep aja itu saya hehe:p ini sudah lanjut~ makasih sudah baca ff ini ya ;)

**Dewi15 **jawabnya di chapter ini~ makasih ya sudah baca ff ini ;;)

**Keys13th **ini sudah lanjut, maaf ya gak bisa kilat makasih udh baca ff ini ^^

**alta0sapphire **ini lanjutannya. Makasih sdh baca ff ini ya~

**mifta cinya **d chapter ini d jelaskan semuanya. Semoga memuaskan ya~ arigatou udh baca ff ini :)

**uzumakinamikazehaki **ini sudah lanjut. Gomenasai bikin bingung mksh udah baca ff ini ya ^^

**aiko michishige **ini lanjutannya~ arigatou sudah baca ff ini ya ^^

**Earl nakayama misaki **ah makasi sudah suka ff ku;) ini sudah lanjut~ salam kenal juga ^^

**ai no dobe **ibunya di jelaskan d sini~ arigatou sudah smpet baca ff ku :)

**zadita uchiha **sasuke sudah sembuh d chapter ini kok hehe ~ makasih sudah baca ff ku ya ^^

**Shinkwangyun **di chapter ini jawabannya~ thankyou sudah baca ff ini ;)

**Yassir2347 **makasih sudah baca dan suka sama ff ini ~ ini dia lanjutannya ^^

**Harpaairiry **sudah lanjut, makasih semangatnya dan sudah smpet baca ff ini hehe ^^

**miszshanty05 **ini lanjutannya. Makasih sudah baca ^^

**zukie1157 **lanjutannya sudah datang~ makasih sudah baca ya :)

**Sasunaru fans **hontou ni arigatou kalo suka :) ini sudah d lanjut gomen ya lama . ;;)

**Snow **sudah di jawab d chapter ini, makasih sudah sempet baca ^^

**Hanazawa kay **di sini d jelasin semua kok ~ makasih sudah baca ya :)

**blueonyx syiie **terimakasih udah mau nunggu dan selalu menunggu hehe maaf ya lama ~ ini lanjutannya :)

**Arum Junnie **Ha'i~ ini sudah lanjut ^^ arigatou udah baca ff ini ya~

**guest **yaps sudah d jawab d sini. Arigatou sudah baca ff ini :)

**Yuma **Naru dan Sasu sudah di satukan kok tenang aja hehe makasih sudah baca ^^

**Nyenyee **Yosh ini lanjutannya~ makasih sudah baca ya ^^

** .9 **iya sato hebatkan udah bs lancer ngomong nya hehe ini sudah lanjut makasih udah baca ff ini ya ^^

Dan gak lupa adikku tercinta **Kim Tara **juga my bestie **Cinthya **yang selalu ngingetin aku buat lanjutin _dumb _padahal dianya sendiri gak review -.-

Sekali lagi hontou ni arigatou buat yang baca ff ini ^^ gomenasai updatenya sangat lama tapi saya sangat terharu karena respon nya baik-baik hehe . sampai jumpa di ff lain ^^


End file.
